Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style
by Crimsonangel23
Summary: Shippo has asked Kagome for a bedtime story, but will she give away more then just the plot? Inuyasha&Kagome Fluffy
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time.

**Warning: Major spoilers! If you haven't read at least up to Chapter 474, read on at your own risk!**

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you or taking the time to read this fanfic. It is my very first, and I am quite nervous. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the format changes. I promise I'm finished now. I hope this will be easier to read.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style **

**Chapter 1 – Bedtime Story **

**After the fight with Kaou - The Flower Emperor, the group is making their way back to Kaede's Village to bring her the news of her sister's departure. They stop and camp in a small, open front travelers shelter. Kagome and Shippo are snuggled into her sleeping bag, Sango and Kirara are settling down next to them, Miroku is leaning up against one of the corner posts, and Inuyasha is sitting outside by the campfire.**

**Shippo is tossing about in Kagome's bag.**

**Shippo: **I can't sleep! Kagome, will you tell me a story?

**Kagome: **I'm afraid I don't know any Feudal fairy tales. My mother always read us European fairy tales.

**Shippo: **European?

**Kagome: **Yes. They are a group of countries in the middle of the Asian continent.

**Shippo looks very confused. Kagome sighs.**

**Kagome: **Right above China.

**Shippo: **Oh! Well can you tell me one of them?

**Inuyasha: **You need to let Kagome sleep runt.

**Shippo sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha. The two glare at each other. Kagome just laughs softly and shakes her head.**

**Kagome:** I don't mind, really.

**Inuyasha:** Feh. Do what you want, but you better not give me trouble come morning girl.

**Kagome rolls her eyes and turns back to talk to Shippo.**

**Kagome: **What type of story would you like to hear?

**Shippo thinks for a moment.**

**Shippo:** Something happy!

**Sango cuddles Kirara.**

**Sango: **A love story.

**Miroku:** I think I speak for both Inuyasha and myself when I say fighting and adventure. Pretty girls wouldn't hurt either.

**Sango gives her intended a death glare. Miroku sweat drops.**

**Inuyasha:** Feh! I don't care either way. Fairy tales are for pups.

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome: **Ok, so excluding Mr. Sourpuss, you want something happy that includes action, adventure, and romance, right?

**Shippo & Sango:** Yes.

**Miroku: **And pretty girls!

**Miroku is hit over the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.**

**Kagome laughs, and then gets thoughtful.**

**Kagome: **Oh! I know just the story! It's one of my favorites, but I think I'm going to have to change it a little bit. Is that ok Shippo?

**Shippo: **Yeah!

**Inuyasha: **Keh.

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome: **Ok. Once upon a time…

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a Kind King and his beautiful Queen. Their kingdom was small, but peaceful. However this peace had been hard won. Just 2 years ago there had been a bloody war between their small kingdom and a neighboring kingdom. Many fine men, on both sides, were lost. Finally a peace treaty was signed, and life began to return to normal. Many citizens began to move into each of the small kingdoms.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **Kagome?

**Kagome: **Yes?

**Shippo: **Why were the two kingdoms fighting?

**Kagome: **No one really knows what started the war, but many people think it was because the neighboring King took the old King's daughter as his wife.

**Sango: **Why would that start a war? You would think the old King would be happy that his daughter was getting married.

**Kagome: **Well you see…the King of the neighboring kingdom was a demon…

**Inuyasha cocks an ear in her direction.**

**Kagome: **…and so were all his people. The old King was not a very nice man, and did not like him because of that.

**Inuyasha makes a scoffing sound. Kagome smiles.**

**Shippo:** So why would he let his daughter marry the King if he didn't like him?

**Kagome: **He didn't let her. She ran away.

**Inuyasha half smiles at this.**

**Miroku: **So the war started because the old King tried to get his daughter back?

**Kagome: **No one knows exactly what happened that started the war, but when it ended a new King and Queen had been crowned. As for the old King no one has ever seen him again.

**Shippo: **Wow.

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome: **May I continue?

**Shippo: **Ok.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Now the good King and Queen never had any children, so they decided to take in all of the war orphans and care for them. However despite the many children in the castle, the good King and Queen were lonely. They prayed and prayed to be given a child, and finally their prayers were answered. They were blessed with a beautiful baby girl and they named her Yume, because they had dreamed of her for so long.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sango: **Yume? That's very pretty. What made you think of it?

**Kagome blushes.**

**Kagome: **Well uh…

**Shippo: **Come on Kagome! Tell us!

**Kagome glances at Inuyasha, blushes brighter, and looks back at the ground.**

**Kagome: **Well…I had always hoped to name my daughter that.

**Inuyasha's ears turn fully in her direction.**

**Miroku: **Ah! To be a parent!

**Miroku sighs wishfully.**

**Shippo: **First you would have to stop chasing other women!

**Miroku sighs heavily.**

**Miroku: **The sacrifices a man makes for his family.

**Miroku is promptly hit over the head with Hiraikotsu.**

**Sango: **Honestly!

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**The King and Queen were overjoyed, and ordered a huge party to be held in the Princess' honor. Everyone from both kingdoms was invited. Each guest brought wonderful gifts for the Princess, but none so grand as the one given by the King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **What did she get? Huh? Huh?

**Kagome puts her finger to her lip and continues.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**For you see it was now that the Kings of both kingdoms made a very special announcement.**

"**On this most joyous day, we wish to announce the betrothal of my son Prince…"**

**(Kagome hesitates, thinking. Looks over at Inuyasha whose hair is reflecting the moonlight and smiles.)**

**"…Yueh,"**

**(Inuyasha looks very confused at this.)**

"**And Princess Yume! And the future joining of our two kingdoms!"**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sango gives a dreamy sigh.**

**Sango:** How cute, but I don't think I'd like being told who I had to marry.

**Kagome:** Me either.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Now everyone in the two kingdoms rejoiced at this. However there was one person who did not like this at all. She was the evil witch…**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** What's a witch?

**Kagome:** A witch is kind of like a black miko.

**Kagome thinks for a moment.**

**Kagome:** You know, how about I just call her the Black Miko?

**Shippo looks up at Kagome.**

**Shippo: **Like that Tsubaki lady that hurt you?

**Inuyasha makes a noise.**

**Kagome:** Yes.

**Shippo:** Um…OK.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**She was the evil Black Miko Tsubaki, and she hated parties and anything happy. So in a great rush of flames she descended into the middle of the party.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** But Kagome! Tsubaki couldn't do that!

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome: **She's not the same as the Tsubaki we fought.

**Shippo:** How so?

**Kagome:** Well… she can do even more dark magic, and it's really powerful too.

**Sango:** The powers she has are those of a witch in European culture right?

**Kagome:** Yes.

**Shippo:** Oh.

**Kagome mouths a "thank you" to Sango over Shippo's head.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Everyone around her was afraid of her magic flame, so they stood back leaving a wide opening around the Black Miko.**

**"Your majesties," the Miko hissed sweetly with a small bow. "I do believe that you have forgotten an invitation."**

**"We are terribly sorry your grace, " said the good King's Queen. "We had heard that you do not like parties."**

**"It is true that I do not like parties, but I do not like being left out even more." Answered the Black Miko. "However it seems it was an honest mistake, so to show I bare no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child."**

**The Black Miko touched her white staff to the Princess' ankle, and as the tiny Princess began to cry, the staff turned into a snake that wrapped itself around her outstretched arm.**

**"Hear me all of you!" The Black Miko cried. "On the Princess' 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…"**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** What's a spinning wheel? Is that like my top?!

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome:** No. A spinning wheel is used to spin cotton and wool into yarn or thread for knitting or sewing. It is usually made out of wood, and has one big wheel. The finished yarn is collected on the spindle, and before you ask the spindle is round with a sharp point at the top.

**Shippo:** Ok. I think I got it.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"…She will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"**

**The Kings and Queens and all the people gasped in horror. The good King ordered his men to capture the Black Miko, but as they closed in around her she disappeared in a flash of flame and evil laughter.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome yawns deeply.**

**Kagome: **I think that's enough for tonight.

**Shippo:** Please don't stop! I want to hear the rest!

**Kagome:** You can barely stay awake though dear.

**Inuyasha:** Go to sleep runt!

**Kagome rolls her eyes and smiles.**

**Kagome:** The master has spoken kiddo.

**Inuyasha shoots a glare at her.**

**Kagome: **Time for bed. I'll tell you more tomorrow ok?

**Kagome cuddles Shippo closer to her. Shippo tickles her with his tail.**

**Shippo:** All right. Good night.

**Shippo snuggles closer to Kagome and everyone falls asleep.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Name Origins:**

**Yume** - Japanese - Dream

**Yueh **- Chinese - Moon

I did it! I finished the first chapter. I am planning for this story to have 7 chapters. I am going to wait until I get 5 reviews to post the next chapter. Thank you in advance. I look forward to hearing from you.** - Crimsonangel**

**A Special Thanks:** I would like to thank **MoonlightShadow4** and **Becky Tailweaver** for being a wonderful source of inspiration for me. **Also thank you to my many proofreaders for your loving support and gentle guidance.**


	2. Chapter 2: Read Between the Lines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time.

**Warning: Major spoilers! If you haven't read at least up to Chapter 474, read on at your own risk!**

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you or taking the time to read this fanfic. It is my very first, and I am quite nervous. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

**Chapter Notes: **In this chapter, any thoughts by the characters will be in _Italics_ and "quotations". They will also not be written in Script form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the format changes. I promise I'm finished now. I hope this will be easier to read.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style**

**Chapter 2 – Read Between the Lines**

**The second night finds our group camping in a forest. There is a large clearing with a huge tree nearly in the middle. Sango and Miroku have gone looking for firewood. Shippo and Kirara have gone with them, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to set up camp.**

**Kagome, having finished, sighs and leans up against the tree.**

**Inuyasha gets a fire started with the wood they have, and sits down next to it to keep it going until Sango and the others get back.**

**Inuyasha:**Hey Kagome?

**Kagome, who has been dozing off slightly, sits up. **

**Kagome: **Yes?

**Inuyasha pokes at the fire.**

**Inuyasha: **How are you feeling?

**Kagome gets a startled look, and walks over to Inuyasha. She puts her hand on his forehead.**

**Kagome: **You don't feel like you have a fever.

**Inuyasha blushes and swats her hand away.**

**Inuyasha: **It's just been rough lately. Can't I ask how you are?

**Kagome smiles._ "_**_He was worried about me.**"**_

**Kagome: **Of course you can. You just don't do it that often, so I was surprised. I'm fine. Thank you for asking.

**Inuyasha blushes and grumbles something.**

**Inuyasha: **Kagome?

**Kagome: **Hm?

**Inuyasha: **I've been thinking a lot… about what happened with Kaou.

**Kagome gets a guarded/sad look on her face._ "_**_He's been thinking about Kikyo again.**"**_

**Inuyasha: **Thank you.

**Kagome looks surprised, and then smiles.**

**Kagome: **For what?

**Inuyasha turns his face away to hide his blush.**

**Inuyasha: **For being there.

**Kagome smiles gently.**

**Kagome: **You're welcome.

**A comfortable silence falls between the two. Kagome leans against his back and closes her eyes. A gentle breeze blows past, making their hair dance together.**

**Inuyasha: **You're always there.

**Kagome's eyes flutter open, but she stays quiet.**

**Inuyasha: **Even when I push you away. You're always there. Through every danger, even ones you should never have been dragged into, you're always by my side. I don't understand.

**Kagome sends a small prayer heavenward for the right words.**

**Kagome: **I stand beside you…

**Inuyasha's ears perk up, but he says nothing. **

**Kagome: **I stand beside you because I choose to. I… care about you, and I want you to be happy. I want to stay by your side, for as long as it takes for you to reach that happiness, in whatever form you choose.

**Inuyasha turns around and picks up both of her hands. Holding them in front of him, he takes a deep breath.**

**Inuyasha: **Kagome? Am I the reason you suffer? Kaou started to say what it was, but you stopped him. It's me isn't it? I'm the cause of your pain. That's why you wouldn't let him finish.

**Kagome is quiet. She turns her head and won't look at him.**

**Inuyasha cups her chin, and gently turns her to face him.**

**Inuyasha: **Kagome? Answer me.

**Kagome is torn between telling him the truth, and her desire to spare him from any more pain. _"_**_No you're not! I cause my suffering, my own heart. I love you! I… don't want to be a burden to you.**" **_

**Kagome starts to tremble, both from his close contact and the effort of biting back what she wants to say. Her heart is screaming,_ "_**_Tell him!**" **_**Her mind is saying,_ "_**_Stay quiet, or you'll lose him forever.**"**_

**Kagome takes a calming breath. Inuyasha is still looking at her, expecting an answer._ "_**_Tell him! Let him decide if you are a burden or not. That's not your decision to make. Tell him!**"**_

**Kagome opens her mouth to speak, and…**

**Shippo: **Hey guys! We're back!

**The couple breaks apart, and looks up to see Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, and Shippo standing at the edge of the clearing, their arms laden with dry wood.**

**Inuyasha opens his mouth to yell at them. Kagome jumps up feeling very relieved, and slightly frustrated.**

**Kagome: **Welcome back! We were just wondering what was taking you so long. Here, let me help.

**Kagome walks over, pets Kirara, and takes the wood from Sango. Sango gives her a suspicious look.**

**Shippo: **I'm hungry.

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome: **Well then, we had better get you fed.

**Inuyasha watches Kagome with an odd expression. Miroku lays a hand on his shoulder.**

**Miroku: **Something you'd like to talk about?

**Inuyasha snorts.**

**Inuyasha:** No, but there is something I would like to have answered.

**Inuyasha walks away into the woods.**

**After dinner, everyone is setting up their bedding, and talking about what they will be doing tomorrow. Shippo is sitting with Sango and Miroku showing them a new trick, Inuyasha is up in the tree on a low branch, and Kagome is leaning up against the tree again, lost in her thoughts.**

"_I need to tell him. It's not fair to him not to, but how?**"**_

**Shippo: **Kagome?

**Kagome gives a little yip, and sits up straight.**

**Kagome: **Shippo! Did you need something?

**Shippo: **You said you'd continue the story tonight.

**Kagome: **Story? Oh! Yes. Ok. Are you ready for bed?

**Shippo: **I need to put away the crayons you brought me, but then I will be.

**Shippo trots off to pick up his crayons.**

"_The story… the story! Yes! That's how I will tell him! Now what to say…**"**_

**Shippo finishes putting his crayons away, and comes over to sit with Kagome under the tree. **

**Kagome: **Now where did I leave off?

**Shippo: **Tsubaki cursed the baby princess!

**Kagome: **Ok.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Now the King and Queen, fearing for their daughter's safety, ordered that all spinning wheels in the kingdom be burned. The people, out of love for their infant Princess, agreed. The King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom also ordered all spinning wheels to be destroyed.**

**6 years passed peacefully, and the Princess grew into a very lovely little girl with blue eyes, and soft midnight black hair. She was also very kind and gentle. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Inuyasha makes a scoffing noise. Kagome gets annoyed.**

**Kagome:**Sit!

**Inuyasha falls rather ungracefully to the ground, making a shallow crater. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Inuyasha pulls himself back up into his tree.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**The whole kingdom loved her. However the King and Queen were still worried, so they assigned two guardians to the Princess. One was a cute young girl, who was a very capable warrior despite her age, and the other was a young monk with rather impressive spiritual powers. Their names were Erii age 8, and Haru age 9. Both children had lost their families in the war. The three became fast friends, and were hardly ever apart.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Miroku:** She is lovely, isn't she?

**Sango blushes. Then her face gets really red, and a small vein pops out at her temple. The next few seconds are a blur. Miroku ends up on his face in the dirt, and Sango is brushing her hands off.**

**Sango:** Please continue.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Nearly 10 years passed in happiness, and most people began to forget about the curse. As for the children every afternoon the three of them would go for a walk in the gardens behind the castle, and today was no exception. The three of them left after lunch, and walked to the border of the Royal Gardens and the Forbidden Forest that stood between the two kingdoms. **

**The Princess and her two friends sat down to rest by a small brook. As her guardians sat arguing over something Hare had done, the Princess saw some movement in the bushes. At first she was afraid, but as she continued to watch a small boy jumped out of the bush that had moved. He was a cute little boy with a big fluffy tail.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** That's me!

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome:** Yes, that's you.

**Shippo giggles and snuggles closer to Kagome.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**How cute!" Thought the Princess.**

**Then, just as she was about to call out to him, he dashed away. The Princess checked to see if her guardians were watching. Erii had her back to Haru, and Haru was rubbing a bright red handprint on his cheek. **

**(Everyone laughs, Inuyasha cracks a smile, and Miroku sighs heavily.)**

**Laughing to herself she turned and followed the boy into the woods.**

**The boy kept darting in and out of the bushes, and the Princess tried her hardest to keep up with him. She followed him into a clearing with a large stump in the middle. Not being able to find the boy, the Princess decides to sit down and get her bearings. **

"**I've never been here before," the Princess thought. "I hope I can find my way back."**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome pauses in her storytelling.**

"_Ok. Here's your chance. I know he's still got a thing for Kikyo, but he asked you straight out earlier. Just because you're embarrassed, and scared, doesn't mean you can't be honest right? Tell him girl! And what's meant to happen will happen. Just please don't let him hate me, or have things get awkward between us."_

**Kagome settles against the tree, and gets a sort of far away/dreamy look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, and offering a prayer to the heavens, she continues with her story. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**As she looked around she spotted, off in the distance, a tree that was taller than all the rest and covered in beautiful white blossoms. Intrigued, the Princess made her way toward the tree. As she came into the small clearing something silver caught her eye. There, leaning up against the base of the tree was a young man. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** Inu… 

**Sango quickly covers his mouth, and shakes her head at him.**

**Everyone is listening in silence. Even Inuyasha has come out of his sulk, and turned around to hear her better. **

**Kagome continues to stare up at the stars with her dreamy/dazed look. A small blush is slowly spreading across her cheeks.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**He was the most beautiful young man she had ever seen. His hair was long and silvery-white, his face looked so soft and peaceful in slumber, and peeking out of his hair was a pair of cute, furry dog-ears! **

**Trying not to wake him, but wanting to be closer to him, the Princess crept near. As she got just close enough to reach out and touch him, she stepped on a twig. At the loud snap his eyes fluttered open, and blue eyes met gold. **

"**Amazing!" Thought the Princess. **

**The young man jumped up, quite startled.**

"**Ren?" The young man asked softly, staring at the Princess in disbelief.**

"**I'm sorry," replied the Princess. "My name is Yume."**

"**Sorry," replied the young man looking away. "I thought you where someone else."**

**The Princess continued to stare at the young man, particularly his waist length silver hair. It was so beautiful! Completely unlike anything she had ever seen. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and touched it.**

**(Everyone chuckles softly, Inuyasha smiles, and Kagome starts to grin and goes back to being herself.)**

"**Hey!" The young man said.**

"**I'm so sorry!" The Princess replied blushing. "Your hair is just so…beautiful!" Clasping her hands in front of her, she gave a small bow. "I didn't mean any disrespect."**

"**That's all right," said the young man.**

**As the Princess turned to walk away, the young man spoke again.**

"**Hey! You said your name was Yume, right? I'm Yueh."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you sir." The Princess said, again giving a small bow. **

**"Whoa! Whoa! Just Yueh is fine! I've never been one for formalities," Says the Prince, holding up his hands with a grin. "Now if you don't mind my asking, just what are you doing all the way out here? Don't you know this forest is forbidden?"**

**"Well…" began the Princess. "I was…"**

**Just then the small boy she had been chasing dashed out of the bushes, and jumped up onto the Prince's shoulder.**

**"…Following him!" The Princess finished.**

**"Huh?" Said the boy looking confused.**

**Laughing, the Prince said, "Some sly fox you are! You didn't even know you were being followed."**

**"At least I'm not the idiot that let her walk up on _me_ taking a nap!"**

**(Everyone laughs. Even Inuyasha chuckles a bit.)**

**Fierce looks are exchanged between the two.**

**"Whatever." The Prince said.**

**"Um…" began the Princess.**

**"Oh yeah." The Prince says. "Introduce yourself runt."**

**Sticking his tongue out at the Prince, the boy jumps onto the Princess' shoulder.**

**"I'm Momichi! I'm a fox demon! Nice to meet you!"**

**Laughing, the Princess introduced herself and asked if they were related.**

**"No!" Came two identical replies.**

**"No," said the Prince. "The runt just lives with me."**

**"So what are the two of you doing out here?" The Princess asked.**

**"Just getting away for a while." The Prince answered. "This is my favorite part of the forest."**

**"It _is_ peaceful here," the Princess agreed.**

**"Why don't you stay with us for a while? It would be fun!" Asked the boy.**

**The Princess agreed, and the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing. Time passed quickly, evening fell, and it was starting to get cold. The Princess knew she would have to go home soon. So she asked Yueh and Momichi if they could show her the way back to the brook that ran into the kind King's garden.**

**"Do you live at the castle?" Asked Momichi.**

**"Yes," said the Princess.**

**Not wanting her new friends to treat her different, like most people did when she told them she was The Princess, she told them she was one of the orphans to whom the King had invited to live with him.**

**"Wow," said Momichi.**

**The three companions began walking in the direction of the brook, and Momichi began telling her about how _he_ was an orphan as well. His father had been the general for the neighboring kingdom, and his mother died in the first attack.**

**"He must have been very brave," commented the Princess.**

**Nodding, Momichi continued to talk about all the different things he could do with his fox magic, and how he had used it many times to save the day.**

**(Kagome gets her dreamy look back, and everyone is quiet.)**

**"He means stealing from the kitchen." The Prince leaned over and whispered.**

**Glancing over at him, she saw him roll his eyes at the little fox.**

**"He really is handsome," the Princess thought. "Especially when he smiles."**

**Completely lost in her own thoughts, the Princess didn't pay attention to where she was walking, and tripped over a tree root. The next thing she knew she was being held tight against the Prince's chest.**

**"Are you all right?" The Princes asked, looking down at her with concern.**

**"I'm all right." The Princess replied breathlessly.**

**The couple continued to gaze into each other's eyes until Momichi came running back asking if they were going to be there all night. The couple broke apart quickly, both bright red, neither looking at the other.**

**"Coming runt." The Prince said with a small cough.**

**The three started out again, and soon arrived at the brook.**

**"Here we are," the Prince said. "You should be able to find your way from here?"**

**"Yes," replied the Princess, cheeks still tinged pink. "Thank you both very much." With a small bow the Princess turned to go.**

**"Yume?"**

**"Yes?" The Princess said, turning back around.**

**"Will you be able to come back tomorrow?" The Prince asked.**

**Smiling softly, the Princess replied, "I shall try."**

**(Kagome's spacey look fades.)**

**Saying goodbye to her new friends, and with one last look at the Prince, the Princess hurried home following the brook.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome is quiet for a moment.**

**Kagome:** Ok. Bedtime.

**Shippo:** Ahhh!

**Kagome:** More tomorrow, but only if you go to sleep now.

**Shippo:** Ok.

**Everyone goes to bed quietly. Except Inuyasha, who can be seen silently looking at the stars, his eyes glowing in the dying embers of the fire.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chapter Notes: **In this chapter, any thoughts by the characters will be in _Italics_ and "quotations". They will also not be written in Script form. Thank you.

I did it! The second chapter is finally finished! I got wicked writer's block on this one. It's so long! I hope the next one goes smoothly. I am going to wait until I get 10 reviews to post the next chapter. To view the progress I'm making on my chapters, visit my profile page. I try to keep it completely up to date. Thank you in advance. I look forward to hearing from you. -**Crimsonangel**

**A Special Thanks:** I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my first chapter, and special thanks to **Shewhodanceswithdragons** for catching my typo.** Also thank you to my many proofreaders for your loving support and gentle guidance.**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time.

**Warning: Major spoilers! If you haven't read at least up to Chapter 474, read on at your own risk!**

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. It is my very first, and I am quite nervous. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

**Chapter Notes: **In this chapter, any thoughts by the characters will be in _Italics_ and "quotations". They will also not be written in Script form. Thank you.

**A/N:** Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter. I hope you find it worth the wait.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style **

**Chapter 3 – Invitation**

**The third night finds our group in the home of a wealthy village headman. Miroku has just returned from setting up several sutras around the house.**

**Village Headman:** Thank ye Sir Monk. If ye had not been here to exercise thy demon…

**Miroku:** It is hardly worth mentioning.

**Miroku waves his right hand in the air for emphasis.**

**Miroku:** Besides, I am in your debt for providing us with food and lodging.

**Village Headman:** It was the least I could do Sir Monk, for thine services.

**Miroku bows, his right hand held sideways against his chest, his staff clutched in the other.**

**Miroku:** May Buddha be with you, and bless you for your generosity.

**Miroku sits down in front of his laden food tray, facing the girls and Shippo. Inuyasha is seated next to him. Inuyasha leans over.**

**Inuyasha:** You're so corrupt.

**Miroku: **It's better than sleeping outside.

**Inuyasha:** What's wrong with sleeping outside?

**The two continue to bicker between bites.**

**Kagome and Sango have finished their food, and are sitting quietly, sipping their tea. Inuyasha notices this, and opens his mouth to ask Kagome to take a walk with him when she stands up suddenly.**

**Kagome:** Sango? How about we take a bath.

**Sango looks between her friend and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is scowling, and Kagome is studying the floor.**

**Sango:** All right.

**Sango joins Kagome in gathering their bath things, and together they walk down the hall. They slide open the door to the bath and looked around.**

**Dominating the middle of the small room was the square, wooden tub. A small window, right above it, let in just enough cool air. Along the sides were shelves holding folded robes and clean towels. Another small shelf, by the door, was for dirty clothes to be folded and set upon. Under that shelf were four buckets.**

**Quickly disrobing and setting their garments on the shelf, the girls pulled out the buckets. They took them over to the bath, and filled two of them with steaming water. They overturned the remaining buckets, and sat on them as they washed. They then rinsed off using the hot water buckets.**

**When the girls were done, they pinned up their hair and slipped into the tub to soak. Kagome leaned against the edge and closed her eyes with a sigh. Sango eyed her for a moment.**

**Sango: **All right. What happened?

**Kagome sits up and blinks at her a few times.**

**Kagome:** What do you mean?

**Sango:** Don't play dumb. You've been completely avoiding being alone with him since yesterday, and your story last night, what's going on?

**Kagome sighs.**

**Kagome:** Ok. This is what happened…

**Kagome proceeds to tell Sango, in detail, about Inuyasha and her conversation that took place just before they had shown up yesterday.**

**Kagome:** …And then he asked me if it was _his_ fault. Just like that! What was I supposed to say? I mean, _how_ do you answer a question like that?!

**Sango:** Truthfully.

**Kagome:** But, what if he doesn't like the truth? The last thing I want to do is cause him more suffering. He's been through enough. What if it ends up driving a wedge between us? I don't want to lose his friendship.

**Sango thinks for a moment before answering.**

**Sango:** So, what _is_ the problem exactly? It sounds to me like he just wants to know, honestly, how you feel.

**Kagome sighs and faces the window.**

**Kagome:** When I realized how much I loved him, I also realized that I could never _intentionally_ cause him pain. If I come out and tell him that will just force him to make a choice, he'll have to answer me, and that in turn will cause a lot of heartache, on _both_ our parts. I guess what I'm trying to say is… if anyone is going to suffer, I would rather it be me.

**Kagome turns to Sango.**

**Kagome:** What I want most is his happiness. I have willingly given up mine to see that become a reality. Telling him now would just… _negate_ everything I've done! And…

**Kagome drops her voice to a whisper.**

**Kagome:** …I'm afraid.

**Sango slides over to her and puts her arm around her, pulling her head onto her shoulder in a big sisterly fashion.**

**Sango:** Of what dear?

**Kagome:** His reaction.

**Kagome pauses, and looks at Sango, her eyes fearful and desperate.**

**Kagome:** What if he doesn't want me?

**Sango looks absolutely stunned, then indignant.**

**Sango:** A man would have to be blind, deaf, and _completely_ out of his mind _not_ to want you.

**Kagome laughs weakly.**

**Sango: **There is no way he'll tell you no, and on the slim chance that he does, we can always beat him.

**Sango grins at her. Kagome smile at her gratefully. Both girls sit in comfortable silence, looking out the window, surrounded by a hazy mist of warm steam.**

**Shippo:** Whatcha doing?

**The little kitsune pops his head up behind the girls' shoulders. Both girls scream, and jump almost to the other side of the tub.**

**Kagome:** Shippo!

**Meanwhile….**

**Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo had all finished eating. The dinner trays having been cleared away, they now sat in a circle around a plate of dumplings. Inuyasha was still sulking, Miroku was meditating, and Shippo, having eaten his fill of dumplings, was bored. Bored, bored, bored.**

**Shippo:** I'm going to go play with Kagome.

**Shippo gets up and runs down the hall. Inuyasha growls. Miroku cracks an eye at him.**

**Miroku:** Want to talk about it?

**Inuyasha:** Feh.

**Miroku closes his eyes again with a small shrug. A few minutes of silence pass.**

**Inuyasha:** She's avoiding me.

**Miroku replies without opening his eyes.**

**Miroku:** She's scared.

**Inuyasha looks confused.**

**Inuyasha:** Of what?

**Miroku:** Your reaction.

**Inuyasha looks even more confused.**

**Inuyasha:** To what?

**Miroku opens his eyes wide.**

**Miroku:** To what?! To her story yesterday! I'm not sure what you asked her Inuyasha, but it certainly seemed like she was trying to tell you something important.

**Inuyasha is quiet for a few moments, and absent-mindedly pops a dumpling into his mouth, chewing slowly.**

**Inuyasha:** It _was_ rather close to how we first met, but I don't see how it answers my question.

**Miroku shrugs.**

**Miroku:** Maybe she will continue tonight?

**Inuyasha snorts.**

**Inuyasha:** Or, she could just come out and say it.

**Miroku:** She'll come out and say it when you do. Besides, you know how kind-hearted she is. If it's something she believes will hurt you, she will take it to her grave before she utters a word of it.

**Inuyasha crosses his arms across his chest and snorts.**

**Inuyasha:** Keh! She's so stubborn.

**Miroku sighs and shakes his head.**

**Miroku:** Inuyasha, I am going to give you some advice, and I'm going to be as blunt about it as possible.

**Inuyasha looks at him, arms still crossed. Miroku takes a deep breath.**

**Miroku:** She is gone Inuyasha. She passed on peacefully, thanks to you.

**Inuyasha growls low in his throat.**

**Miroku:** Now all that is left is taking down Naraku, but what are you going to do after that? What is going to be your purpose?

**Miroku takes another deep breath before continuing.**

**Miroku:** You care about her, that's obvious. You wouldn't protect her if you didn't.

**Inuyasha grunts, and gets up to leave.**

**Just then twin screams fill the air. Inuyasha bolts down the hall, drawing his sword, with Miroku on his heels. They are inches away from the door when they hear Kagome's voice shout, "**Shippo**!"**

**Both men skid to a stop and shake their heads. Inuyasha sheathes his sword. Miroku heads back to the room.**

**Miroku:** Think about what I said.

**Inuyasha grunts.**

**Inuyasha:** I'm going for a walk.

**Inuyasha walks outside and disappears.**

**Meanwhile, in the bathroom…**

**Shippo is cowering at the base of the tub.**

**Shippo:** I'm sorry. I forgot to knock.

**Kagome:** That's ok. Just please remember next time.

**Shippo:** Uh-huh.

**Shippo joins them in the bath. The girls quietly soak while Shippo paddles to and fro. Kagome sighs.**

**Kagome:** This is so nice being able to relax like this.

**Sango:** Come to think of it, you have been pretty busy since you arrived.

**Kagome:** You're right. Lets see… Demons, bandits, and the men from Kaede's village attacked me. A handsome stranger, with whom I later embarked on an epic journey, rescued me. I've made many friends, and met many people from demons to lords. I've even fought and held my own against the most foul, evil, disgusting creature to ever exist. It's been like something out of a fairy tale.

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome:** Shippo, I owe you an apology.

**Shippo looks cutely confused.**

**Shippo:** Why?

**Kagome:** It seems I lied about not knowing any _feudal_ fairy tales.

**The three friends all have a good, much needed, laugh.**

**Sango:** We should get out now. It is getting late, and you still have a story to tell.

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome:** That I do.

**The trio gets out of the tub, and the girls don robes from the shelf next to them. Shippo dries off and puts on his usual attire. Shippo runs out of the room while Sango grabs Kagome's hands and has her stay back.**

**Sango:** Wait. Kagome, I want you to promise me that you will tell him. You can't avoid him forever, and he doesn't deserve to be left hanging.

**Kagome looks away, and then back at Sango. Kagome squares her shoulders.**

**Kagome:** I promise. First chance I get.

**Sango smiles, and Kagome hugs her.**

**Kagome:** Thank you.

**Sango:** What are friends for?

**The girls walk back out into the main room holding hands. Kagome takes a look around.**

**Kagome:** Where's Inuyasha?

**Miroku: **He went for a walk.

**Kagome's face falls.**

**Kagome:** Ok.

**Shippo starts jumping up and down.**

**Shippo:** Story! Story!

**Kagome recovers and laughs.**

**Kagome:** Ok. Ok. Settle down.

**They all seat themselves around Kagome's bed, ready for her to begin. Inuyasha has come back, and is sitting on the roof.**

**Kagome:** Ok. I left off right after she met the Prince, right?

**Shippo:** Yes!

**Kagome:** All right. Now when…

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Now when she had emerged from the woods yesterday, her two guardians were very relieved. They were used to her slipping off, but she had never been gone so long before. Later that night, after her parents had come in to check on her, the Princess told her friends all about her adventure.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Hm?

**Shippo:** Why are her friends in her room after her parents said goodnight? Are they having one of those "sleepovers" you told me about?

**Kagome laughs.**

**Kagome:** Yes and no. You see Erii and Haru's rooms are right next to hers, and they have doors that go into her room.

**Shippo:** Why's that?

**Kagome:** Because they are her guardians. They can't protect her if they can't reach her, right?

**Shippo:** Oh!

**Sango:** That's a very good idea. One problem though...

**Kagome:** Yes?

**Sango's face darkens slightly.**

**Sango:** Haru's door.

**Kagome laughs hard, and is still giggling when she answers.**

**Kagome:** His has a lock.

**Miroku sighs deeply. "**_Thwarted again._**"**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**All night, and all the next day, the Princess talked about nothing else but Yueh. Laughing Erii asked her if she was in love with him.**

"**No!" The Princess protested, blushing deeply. "I… I can't! I mean, I'm engaged. No! Definitely not."**

"**I think the Lady doth protest too much." Haru said with a grin.**

**The Princess just blushed more and said, "Really you two! It's… not like that…"**

**Sharing a knowing look, her guardians agreed to leave her alone… for now.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo:** Wait!

**Kagome smiles patiently.**

**Kagome:** Something wrong Shippo?

**Shippo:** I thought the Princess was supposed to be in love with the Prince! Why is she saying she isn't?

**Kagome chuckles.**

**Kagome:** Would you like to take this one Sango?

**Sango nods.**

**Sango:** She is trying to deny it.

**Shippo:** Why?

**Sango:** She is trying to be logical and ignore her feelings. She knows it is her duty to marry the Prince, but she can't if she truly loves another. So she is trying to talk herself out of it and deny her heart.

**Shippo:** I don't really understand all that, but it sounds really stupid.

**Kagome sighs.**

**Kagome:** Yep.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**After lunch, they walked out into the garden, and over to the place they were at yesterday. As they all sat down on the rocks by the brook, Erii started to worry.**

**Erii asked, "Are you sure this is wise Yume?"**

**Laughing the Princess replied, "I'll be fine Erii! You worry too much. Nothing happened to me yesterday, did it?"**

"**No, your highness."**

"**Don't call me that! You only call me that when you are upset at me. Besides…" the Princess teased. "…Wouldn't the two of you rather be alone?"**

**Both guardians blushed crimson, and before either could answer, the little fox boy popped through the bushes.**

"**Hi!" Momichi said brightly.**

**Laughing at her friends' startled expressions, the Princess introduced them.**

"**Ready Yume?" The kitsune asked.**

"**Yes," said the Princess, turning to face her guardians. "I will see you soon."**

**With one last wave to her friends, the Princess followed the boy into the woods to meet the Prince.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sango sighs.**

**Sango:** Secret meetings, handsome strangers, can life get any better?

**Kagome blushes and returns Sango's grin.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Two weeks followed in this manner. Erii and Haru would walk the Princess to the corner of the garden, and Momichi would escort her to their meeting place. Finally it dawned bright on a beautiful April morning. The Princess' 16th Birthday! The whole kingdom was getting ready for the huge ball being held for the Princess. Everyone in the kingdom was happy, except the Princess.**

"**What am I going to do Erii?" asked the Princess. "I really want him to come tonight, but then I would have to tell him I lied to him and am really a Princess! Father also wants to announce Prince… whatever and my wedding date tonight! I've never even met him! What am I going to do?!"**

"**Well," began Erii. "First things first. You need to breathe, and stop pacing! You're making my dizzy." Turning to her partner she asked, "Haru what do you think?"**

**Haru thinks for a moment then says, "Do you love this young man you keep seeing?"**

**The Princess blushed, but did not answer.**

"**Yume." Haru said firmly. " Do you or don't you?"**

"**I do," came her small reply.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome blushes.**

**Inuyasha, who has been listening from up on the roof, sits straight up, his eyes wide as saucers. He pauses for a moment, and then climbs down into a tree where he can watch her as she continues her tale.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**Well then I would ask him to come, but have him meet you somewhere first so you can talk. After he agrees, then you should come back home and talk to your father." Haru said. "Tell him you don't want to marry the Prince. He'll be mad at first, but I'm sure he will understand."**

"**I don't know if I can do this," the Princess said nervously, twisting the sleeve of her gown. **

"**You will be fine," Erii said in a soothing voice.**

"**All right," said the Princess.**

"**Let's go and get lunch," said Haru, grinning broadly. "We don't want to keep your beau waiting."**

**Both Erii and the Princess chased him, laughing, out of the room.**

**(Everyone laughs.)**

**After lunch they walked out into the gardens, and over to their usual spot. Momichi was waiting for them when they arrived. The friends greeted each other happily.**

"**Momichi?" Erii asked the little fox. "How would you like to stay and play with us today?"**

"**Well…" began the boy.**

"**You can have lots of sweet buns," said Haru. **

"**All right!" Momichi said as he took Erii's hand, and walked back toward the castle with her. **

**Giving Haru a grateful smile, the Princess took a deep breath, and stepped into the forest.**

**As she walked along the now familiar path, the Princess kept going over everything she wanted to say. It _had_ to be perfect. Before she knew it, she had arrived at their meeting place. Almost as soon as she stepped under the tree's lush branches, she felt calm. Her worries and fears all seemed to melt away in the dappled sunlight. The Princess tried to recall ever being this… at peace.**

"**Amazing isn't it?" The Prince's voice broke into her reflections.**

"**Yes," the Princess said, giving him a dazzling smile.**

**Turning away to hide his blush the Prince asked, "Where's the runt?"**

"**With Erii and Haru. They had sweet buns." **

**The Prince laughed. "So what shall we do today?" **

"**Well…" began the Princess. "I actually had something, well a couple of things that I wanted to ask you. If that's all right?"**

**The Prince was silent for a moment.**

"**That depends on the question," he said cautiously.**

"**_Well at least he didn't say no,_" the Princess thought. **

"**You see," the Princess began hesitantly. " I have been wondering for a while now, ever since you mistook me for her, who is Ren?"**

**The Prince got a very thoughtful look on his face, and then gestured to a place under the tree. The Prince and Princess sat together under the tree. Then he slowly began to tell her about his best friend who had gotten very ill, and passed away just a few months prior. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Everyone is very quiet. **

**Inuyasha's ears droop down as he recalls Kikyo's passing. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**I'm so sorry," the Princess said with tears in her eyes.**

"**Don't cry!" The Prince said. "I'm all right now, really."**

**The Prince reached up and gently cupped her chin, wiping her tears away. **

"**Now, didn't you have something else to ask me?" **

**The Princess brightened.**

"**Oh yes! Today is my birthday! And we are having a party at the Castle. I would be very honored if you would attend." The Princess said hopefully.**

**The Prince thought about it for a moment. "All right," came his reply.**

**Releasing the breath she had been holding, the Princess clapped her hands excitedly.**

"**You will? Great! I'm so happy!" **

**Laughing, the Prince asked where they should meet.**

"**Here," the Princess said.**

"**Here?" Asked the Prince.**

"**Yes, well… um… I have something important to tell you first." The Princess said softly, blushing.**

**Seeing how red she was, the Prince decided it was better to wait and ask later. So they just sat there, in silence, under the tree. Each simply enjoying the other's company. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome pauses as a nostalgic smile plays on her face. She sighs and continues.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**A little while later Momichi showed up with a message from Erii. Thanking Momichi, the Princess quickly read the note.**

"**I'm sorry, I have to go home now. They are looking for me." **

"**All right. I'll see you this evening?" The Prince asked.**

"**Yes," the Princess said, and waving goodbye to them she ran back home.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Everyone is quite for a moment.**

**Miroku:** All right, enough of your sentimental plot. When are you going to include my fighting?

**Everyone laughs. Outside Inuyasha nods his head in agreement.**

**Kagome:** Soon, soon. I have to finish the character, plot development first. There has to be a reason for them to fight, and you have to _really_ want them to win. Otherwise it would be pointless.

**Miroku thinks about that for a moment.**

**Miroku:** Well at least you included pretty girls. I shall be patient.

**Everyone sits back, but Sango just glares at him; unsure whether she should be angry or flattered.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Taking one last look at her retreating form, the Prince sighed and turned back toward the tree.**

"**I'm hungry!" Momichi said.**

**Laughing the Prince shook his head and replied, "Well I guess we should head home too. After all father _did_ say something about needing to speak with me."**

**So the two companions walked toward home. Momichi chatted the whole way about how much fun he had playing with Erii and Haru. The Prince however, remained silent.**

"**Yueh?"**

"**Huh?" The Prince asked, jarred out of his thoughts.**

"**Are you all right?" Asked the boy. "You're completely somewhere else."**

"**I was just thinking runt." The Prince said, running a hand through his bangs.**

"**Thinking about a certain girl," the fox said under his breath.**

"**What was that runt?"**

"**Nothing!" Momichi said, trying to look innocent.**

**(Everyone laughs. Shippo grins.)**

**When they reached the edge of the forest, the Prince checked to make sure no one was around and quickly made his way through the courtyard and in the kitchen door.**

"**There you are!" A sweet voice said cheerfully. "Snuck away again did you?"**

**The Prince smiled. "Hello Mother."**

**(Inuyasha sucks in his breath)**

**The Queen smiled. She had beautiful ebony hair that fell all the way to her ankles, and her violet eyes danced with laughter.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **Wait!

**Kagome: **Yes?

**Shippo: **How do you know what Inuyasha's mom looked like? I thought she was dead.

**Kagome: **That's because I've met her. Well… sort of.

**Shippo: **Sort of?

**Kagome reaches down and pulls Shippo onto her lap.**

**Kagome: **You see, right before we met you, and before Inuyasha inherited his Tetsusaiga, his brother played a very mean trick on him. He had a demon, the "Nothing Woman" pretend to be his mother.

**Shippo gasps.**

**Shippo: **Inuyasha wasn't fooled by it, was he?

**Kagome: **Come on, _our_ Inuyasha be fooled by something like that?

**Sango: **In other words "yes", but she's too nice to say it.

**Everyone nods his or her head in agreement. Kagome sighs.**

**Kagome: **Anyway, that is how I got to meet her, and how I know what she looks like.

**Miroku: **She sounds lovely. What a shame to have missed such an opportunity.

**Miroku sighs. A loud _snap_ is heard from nearby. Outside Inuyasha is holding the fragments of what used to be a thick branch.**

**Miroku: **I mean… what a shame to have missed out on such an honor.

**Miroku sweat drops. The group all shakes their heads. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**Better get going young man. Your father wants to speak with you." Giving her son a quick hug, she shooed him out into the hallway. As the door closed behind him he heard his mother asking Momichi if he was hungry. The boy's excited reply could be heard even through the thick door.**

**(Everyone laughs.)**

**Shaking his head, the Prince went off to find his father. About halfway to the great hall, a rather hassled looking Page found him.**

"**Please come this way your majesty. The King needs to speak with you post haste!"**

**Taking pity on the poor boy, the Prince sighed and followed him to his father's study. Opening the door, the Prince looked around the room for the King. **

**There, standing by the window, was a tall man with long silver-white hair tied back in a high ponytail. His long tail was wrapped majestically around his shoulders, and down his back. At his hip were two, almost identical, swords.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **Whoa! You know what his dad looked like too?

**Kagome laughs and nods.**

**Kagome: **Remember when we fought Sounga?

**Shippo nods.**

**Kagome: **Well when the sword was finally sealed away, he appeared for a moment, and spoke to his sons.

**Shippo: **Wow.

**Sango: **Inuyasha must have really liked that.

**Kagome: **I think so.

**Sango: **So?

**Kagome looks confused.**

**Kagome: **So what?

**Sango: **Who does he take after more? His mother or father?

**Kagome: **Father, definitely. He was very handsome.

**Sango: **Um, Kagome?

**Kagome: **What?

**Sango: **He was _very_ handsome?

**Kagome: **He was, and his son looks _just_ like him… minus the stripes.

**Sango: **So you're saying _Inuyasha _is handsome?

**Kagome blushes crimson. So does Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: **All right. Leave me be. I have a story to finish.

**Sango laughs, but stops teasing her.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**Father? You sent for me?" The Prince said.**

"**Yes," the King began. "Come. Have a seat with me so that we may talk."**

**The Prince walked over and sat with his father at his table. **

"**Now my son, we have something very important to discuss." The King paused to be sure his son was listening to him. " I wish to speak with you about your engagement."**

**The Prince groaned. Hiding a smile, the King continued.**

"**Your intended turns 16 today, and we are attending her ball this evening."**

**The Prince opens his mouth to speak, but his father holds up his hand.**

"**At her ball tonight, we will be officially announcing your wedding date to both the Eastern and Western kingdoms. You, my son, _will_ be making that announcement.**

**Taking a calming breath, the Prince said, "No."**

"**Excuse me?" Asked the King.**

"**No father. I will make no such announcement."**

**Starting to get angry, the King said, "And why not? This has been planned since you were two years old!"**

"**I don't care!" yelled the Prince, finally losing his temper. "I will _not_ marry a girl I don't know! Besides, I have all ready chosen my bride! And I'm going to meet her tonight!" **

**Turning on his heel, the Prince tried to leave. Grabbing the Prince's shoulder, the King turned him back around to face him.**

**Quite equally vexed, the King replied, "You mean to tell me you are going to throw away your responsibilities as Crown Prince, and run off with some other woman?!"**

"**Yes I am!" The Prince said. " I will marry whom _I_ choose! _Not_ who you choose for me. Goodnight!"**

**The Prince stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind him. Had he looked back as the door closed, he would have seen his father's proud, yet vexed, expression.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo looks at Kagome confused.**

**Shippo: **Proud?

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome: **Yes, proud. He is proud of his son for, in a manner of speaking, fighting for what he wants. Just as he did when he took his mother as his bride. You don't think that it went over smoothly with everyone did you?

**Shippo pouts.**

**Shippo: **No. He probably was given a lot of trouble, huh?

**Kagome nods sadly and continues her story.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Storming down the hall, the Prince slammed the door to his room. Changing quickly, he headed for the kitchen to pick up Momichi, and say goodbye to his mother. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw the fox seated at a little table in the corner, eating dumplings. Walking over to him, he picked up the boy's last one.**

**"Let's go runt," he said as he popped the dumpling in his mouth.**

**Momichi gets very upset, and throws a bright blue ball of flame at the Prince.**

**"Fox Fire!"**

**The Prince easily steps out of the way, however the fireball lands on a folded napkin on the table and sets it ablaze.**

**"What did I tell you two?!" The Queen scolded, wagging her finger at the two delinquents. "Not… in… the… house! Out!"**

**The two boys beat a _very_ hasty retreat out the door.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sango:** Question. Why is the Queen always in the kitchen? You would think she would be doing something… _more_ with her time.

**Kagome:** Well that part I based on _my_ mom, since I don't know much about _his_ mom, except that she makes really good herbal remedies. My mom loves to cook, and Inuyasha had to use the kitchen to make that drink for me. So I just figured the most likely place she would be was the kitchen. It has nothing to do with her station.

**Sango:** I see. That makes sense.

**Miroku:** Wait a second. Inuyasha cooked for you?

**Kagome:** Yeah. I was sick, and it worked really well too. Why?

**Miroku exchanges glances with Sango.**

**Miroku:** No reason.

**Kagome eyes him warily before returning to her story.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Meanwhile the Princess had returned home, and was happily telling her friends what had transpired. **

**"He said yes!" The Princess said excitedly. "He is going to meet me tonight!"**

"**That's wonderful Yume!" Erii said as they were passing the King's study, on the way to their rooms.**

"**I hope father takes my news well," the Princess sighed.**

**As the three friends cheerfully continued talking, the King looked out of his doorway at their retreating forms.**

"**News?" The King said thoughtfully. **

**Curious, the King sent a Page to bring Haru to him. A little while later a quick knock was heard.**

"**Enter," said the King.**

"**You sent for me your highness?" Haru asked politely. **

"**Have a seat Haru."**

**Haru came in and sat down across from the King.**

"**The three of you have been very busy of late," started the King. "I have hardly seen you."**

"**We have been out in the garden your majesty. Yu… the Princess enjoys being out there."**

**The King rubs the top of his fingers together and says slowly, "You came back early today."**

"**Yes," Haru answered, inwardly sweating. "The Princess wished to speak with you before her ball."**

**Leaning forward, the King asked, "And what does my daughter wish to speak to me about? I know you know Haru. She tells you everything."**

"**Her highness has forbidden me to speak of it. She says it is a family matter." Haru lied, praying the King would believe him.**

"**Very well," the King said. "Let us go and see my daughter."**

"**Of course your majesty," Haru said. "_This is not going to end well._" He thought to himself as he followed the King out of his study.**

**As they approached the Princess' room, excited voices could be heard from within. However when the King opened the door, silence reigned. The King looked around the room at all the gowns scattered about, reminded himself to be calm, and smiled at his daughter.**

"**I was told you wished to speak with me Dear Heart?"**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Miroku: **Dear heart?

**Kagome blushes.**

**Kagome: **That was my father's nickname for me.

**Sango: **Was?

**Kagome nods.**

**Kagome: **He died when I was 7, right before Sota was born. I think mom had him only a couple months after.

**Shippo: **You lost your papa too?

**Kagome nods again.**

**Kagome: **Yes, but I have so many other things to be thankful for, and he wouldn't want me to be sad forever. I just try to live in a way that I believe would make him proud.

**Kagome is quiet for a moment.**

**Kagome: **Let's get back to the story ok?

**Shippo nods and curls up in her lap, feeling even closer to his surrogate mother than before.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"**Yes father," the Princess replied nervously.**

**Erii put down the gown she had been holding up, and walked over to stand next to Haru.**

"**Before you begin dear, I would like to ask you a question," the King said.**

**The Princess nodded. "Anything father."**

"**Who is this _he_ you are supposed to be meeting tonight?"**

**Jaws dropped all around the room. The Princess recovered first, and shot a glare at Haru who held up his hands and shook his head.**

"**Whatever do you mean father?" The Princess asked, trying to look confused.**

"**The boy you were talking about seeing when you passed by my study," the King said, trying to suppress his temper.**

**"Oh," began the Princess. "Just a boy I met."**

"**Where?"**

"**In the for… gardens, in the gardens!" The Princess desperately tried to cover up her little slip, but it was too late.**

"**Forest! You went into the forest?!" The King raged. "What were you thinking?! Do you know how much the people of this kingdom, and your betrothed, have sacrificed for your safety? Do you know how much your mother and I worry about you?"**

"**Daddy! I am sorry, but I'm not a little kid anymore!" the Princess yelled back.**

"**I forbid it!" The King bellowed. "I forbid it! You are not to see that boy ever again! Do you hear me?!"**

"**But daddy!" The Princess began.**

"**No! Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are risking your _life_, and throwing away everything that has been done for you, for some… some… nobody!"**

"**I don't care!" The Princess shouted. "Daddy, I _love_ him!"**

**(Everyone gasps.)**

**No one made a sound. The Princess stood there, eyes flashing, cheeks flushed, hands clenched at her sides, waiting for her father's answer.**

**Taking a shaky breath, the King replied as calmly as he could, "Very well. Then you leave me no choice."**

**Turning to face her guardians he told them to leave, walked out into the hall, and closed and locked the door. **

**As soon as the Princess heard the lock click, she started crying and ran over to it. Beating her fists on the door, she pleaded with her father to let her out, but those pleas fell on deaf ears.**

**Looking at her two guardians, the King said, "As punishment for allowing my daughter to potentially come to harm, and for not informing me of her whereabouts, you are hence forth _banished_! Pack you things and leave. Now."**

**With that the King retreated to his study once more.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **Wow. Her dad was really mad! You would think he would be happy his daughter was in love.

**Miroku: **You have to look at it from his point of view Shippo. First of all, as he said, the Queen and him had been worried about her safety since the Black Miko cursed her. Second, her marriage to the Western Prince had been decided upon her birth. Now he will have to explain to the Western King why the wedding was being called off. Finally, he had placed her two guardians in charge of her safety, and they let her run off with a complete stranger. Who, for all they know, is trying to lure her out where the Black Miko can get her easier. Suffice to say, he has good reason to be a _little_ angry.

**Kagome: **Thank you.

**Miroku nods and sits up straighter, trying to look sagely.**

**Shippo: **I hope he will forgive her.

**Kagome: **I'm sure he will. Nothing is more important then his little girl.

**Kagome smiles.**

**Kagome:** He just needs some time to cool down.

**Shippo: **Ok.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**A short time later the Princess sat on the edge of her bed, drying her tears. She got up and walked over to her vanity to wash her face with a cool cloth. As the Princess sat, staring at her reflection, a thought struck her. Why should she have to be stuck in here? Why not just sneak out? She had done it with Erii and Haru before. However she had never directly disobeyed her father before, and he'd also never been so mad at her before. So she was messing up a 16-year agreement, big deal. It's not like they had asked _her_ if she _wanted_ to marry a total stranger or not.**

"**_Yes_," thought the Princess. "_I will do it! I will go to him tonight, even if father disapproves_!"**

**The Princess stood up and dressed quickly in a blue gown, the same shade as her eyes. She then pinned some of her wavy locks back with a jeweled pin. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she began looking for a way out. **

**Since her door was locked she tried first Erii's, then Haru's. They were both locked. Next she went over to her window that overlooked the garden, and contemplated her only remaining escape route. The window was pretty high up, but the Princess was determined not to let that stop her.**

**As she stood by her window trying to decide on the best way down, she heard a soft melody. It sounded like a woman humming, and what a beautiful tune! The Princess was entranced, quite literally, and desperately wanted to find the source of the music. She walked over to her locked door, and just as her fingers brushed the handle, it swung open! **

**Following the soft music, the Princess made her way quickly down the hall. At the end were stairs leading up several winding flights. The Princess follows the song up them. Finally, after many twists and turns, she finds herself in an unfamiliar corridor. Now the melody is even louder! She follows it to a door at the end of the hall. Pressing her ear to the door she can hear the humming coming from the other side. Heart beating faster, the Princess slowly opens the door to reveal… another staircase.**

**The Princess can hear the music very clear now. It is an old lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was small. The Princess climbed the stairs quickly, wanting more than ever to find the source of the song.**

**However once she arrived at the top, all thoughts of the song were wiped from her mind. What a breath-taking view! She was up in the Western tower, judging by the sun's placement, with 4 large windows facing the brilliant sunset. The Princess rushed over to the windows for a better look. **

**As she stood there transfixed, she heard the song again. This time it was coming from the corner of the room. As she turned around she spotted an old woman, with long white hair, humming and spinning a big wooden wheel.**

**Curious the Princess draws near. The woman stops humming and smiles at the Princess.**

"**Can I help you my dear?" She asks.**

"**What is it that you are doing Lady?" The Princess asked. "I have never seen one of those before."**

**Smiling, the old woman says, "Not many young folk use these now-a-days. This is called a spinning wheel."**

"**What does a spinning wheel do Lady?" Asked the Princess.**

"**It spins wool into yarn, and cotton into thread my dear." The old woman replied.**

"**Amazing!" said the Princess. "It looks so much quicker than spinning by hand."**

**The old woman nods.**

"**Would you like to touch it my dear?" The old woman asked.**

"**May I?!" Asked the Princess eagerly.**

**The old woman nodded, smiling. The Princess reached out her hand, and lightly touched the spindle. With a quick intake of breath, the Princess jerked her hand away. Looking down at her finger, she saw a small drop of blood forming where she had pricked it. All of the sudden the Princess got very dizzy, and collapsed to the floor.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo: **Oh no! Kagome! What's going to happen to the Princess?! She's not going to die is she?! You said this was a happy story!

**Kagome laughs and hugs Shippo.**

**Kagome: **Calm down. Of course she doesn't die.

**Shippo: **But, but… she was cursed! The Black Miko said she would die!

**Kagome shakes her head.**

**Kagome: **Never underestimate a person's inner strength. No matter how small or fragile they may look.

**Shippo sniffles.**

**Shippo: **Ok.

**Shippo yawns widely. Kagome chuckles. **

**Kagome: **I guess this one ran a little long, huh? All right! Goodnight everyone.

**They blow out the lights and everyone lies down to sleep. Inuyasha comes in and sits up against the doorframe. Everything is quiet when a loud shriek is heard, followed by a resounding slap.**

**Sango: **Miroku! Sleep in your own bed!

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chapter Notes:** In this chapter, any thoughts by the characters will be in _Italics_ and "quotations". They will also not be written in Script form. Thank you.

**Kitsune – Fox Demon.**

**Miko - Priestess**

**Sounga - Possesed, evil sword that used to belong to Inuyasha's Father in the 3rd movie.**

I did it! I finished the third chapter. I almost didn't think I would. I have been getting pretty discouraged lately. Please review! I would like at least 10 reviews for this chapter. The forth chapter may take me a little while to post. I am going to be writing a semi-big battle scene. Thank you in advance. I look forward to hearing from you. –**Crimsonangel**

On a more personal note, my daughter has started saying whole sentences!!! Now comes the talking back** :p**

**A Special Thanks:** I would like to thank **Mystical-Dreamer57** for reviewing my last two chapters. I'm very glad you liked them. I will continue to do my best! **Also thank you to my many proofreaders for your loving support and gentle guidance.** One Proofreader has been a really big help to me while I was writing this chapter. **Shari**, Thank you very much for your encouragement. I never could have finished this without you.


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time.

**Warning: Major spoilers! If you haven't read at least up to Chapter 474, read on at your own risk!**

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. It is my very first, and I am quite nervous. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

**A/N:** At **Mystical-Dreamer57's** request I will be trying out a new format. Please tell me what you think of it.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style **

**Chapter 4 – Abduction**

**The fourth night finds our group doing their best to make an old, dilapidated shrine fit for habitation. Inuyasha and Miroku are on the roof patching some holes over the kitchen and sleep area. While Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready.**

**Kagome and Shippo are sitting around two bowls, one is full of different types of vegetables, and the other is half full of cool water to wash them in. Kirara is napping in a patch of sunlight, and Sango is busy fussing with the cooking pit.**

"Damn!**" Sango says, sweeping her bangs back in frustration.**

**Kagome looks up from her task of shelling peas and asks, "**What's wrong Sango?**"**

**Sango sighs in frustration. "**This wood isn't burning well.**" She sighs again. "**I guess I will just have to go and get some more.**"**

**Just then Miroku walks in, followed by Inuyasha.**

"Did I hear something about firewood?**" He asks.**

**Sango stands up and brushes her hands off. Turning to Miroku she explains, "**This wood that was here is rotten, and won't burn hot enough.**"**

"I'll go get it,**" Inuyasha volunteers.**

**Sango blinks at him several times before answering. "**Sure.Thank you.**"**

**Inuyasha grunts, and turns to leave. **

**Kagome, who is now cutting carrots, sets her knife down. "**Would you like me to go with you?**" **

**Inuyasha stares at her for a moment. "**No. It's getting dark. I won't be long.**"**

**Inuyasha turns and leaves the room. Kagome looks hurt for an instant, but quickly hides it. She picks up her knife, and continues cutting the carrot she had been working on.**

**Miroku and Sango share a sigh.**

_eeeeeeeee_

**When Inuyasha returns, his arms are laden with firewood. Just as he steps through the door, it begins to rain. Setting the wood down where Sango indicated, the men go to check on their bags, and that the patches they made to the roof are holding. Kagome and Sango busy themselves with the rest of dinner. Kagome sighs heavily.**

"Don't be so down dear. You tried.**" Sango says.**

**Kagome gives her a small smile. "**I know. It was silly of me thinking that he would talk to me right now anyway.**"**

**Sango throws a confused look over her shoulder as she stirs the pot of stew. "**Right now?**"**

**Kagome nods her head as she finishes pulling out the bowls for their meal. "**We should be in Kaede's village by tomorrow, and he'll…**"**

"…Have to tell her about Kikyo.**" Sango finishes. **

**Both girls sigh together this time. Then Kagome perks up.**

"Well the story should cheer him up a little tonight,**" she says.**

**Sango smiles. "**What is it going to be about tonight?**"**

**Kagome grins. "**Tonight… the Prince is going to be captured.**"**

"Sounds like fun. It should make Miroku happy.**" Sango takes a sip of the broth and declares it to be finished.**

**Kagome laughs, then turns and shouts, "**Dinner's ready! Better hurry or we'll start without you!**"**

**The guys come running, and everyone sits down to a good meal together. Only when stomachs were full, dishes washed and packed away, did Kagome finally consent to telling her story.**

"_Please_ tell me there is going to be a battle.**" Miroku pleads.**

**Kagome laughs. "**Only if I get that far tonight. I'd like to get up early tomorrow.**"**

**Shippo pipes up and asks, "**Why?**"**

**Kagome smiles warmly. "**Because we're almost home.**"**

**Shippo looks at her curiously. "**And you miss your family right?**"**

**Inuyasha watches her closely out of the corner of his eye. **

**Kagome laughs. "**Yes, but I can't go see them yet.**"**

**Shippo cocks his head to the side cutely. "**Why not?**"**

**Kagome smiles down at him. "**I don't have a shard of the jewel,**" she says. "**If I go home without it I can never come back.**" She thinks for a moment. "**Well, no. That's not right. If Inuyasha goes with me I can get back, but I would rather not risk it.**"**

"So then you're going to stay here?**" Shippo asked excitedly.**

**Kagome laughs again, and tickles the little fox. "**Of course silly. I could never leave all of you.**"**

**Inuyasha lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.**

**Shippo grins, and asks hopefully, "**Does this mean you will be staying forever?**"**

**Kagome ponders her reply for a minute. "**That depends,**" she says. **

**Shippo looks at her curiously. "**On what?**"**

**Kagome darts a glance at Inuyasha, and then back to the kitsune. "**It just depends.**"**

**Kagome turns her back on the pair to fluff the pillow of her sleeping bag. Shippo, who caught her look, stares at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha notices this and gets irritated. "**Knock it off runt.**"**

**Kagome turns around, and glances between the two. "**What's going on?**" She asks.**

"Nothing,**" they reply together, both trying to look innocent.**

**Kagome looks at them distrustfully. "**Uh-huh.**" Taps a finger on her chin.** **"**Now, where did I leave off… ah!**" **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Meanwhile, Erii and Haru had stopped by the Princess' room to tell her goodbye. Haru was the first to notice that Yume's door was open!**

"**Didn't he lock the door?" He asked.**

**Erii nodded. They placed themselves on either side of the door, listening. There was a small rustling. They burst into the room, and almost bumped into the Queen.**

"**Erii! Haru! I am so glad to see you!" The Queen exclaimed. "Do you know where my daughter is?"**

"**I'm sorry your highness," began Erii. "We haven't seen her since his majesty locked her in."**

"**Oh no," the Queen sighed, wringing her hands nervously. "I felt something bad was going to happen, but it looks like I was too late."**

**The Queen looks around the room one last time before turning to the former guardians.**

"**Erii. Haru. I want you to go and find my daughter."**

"**With all due respect your highness," began Haru. "His majesty has banished us."**

"**Never mind that," the Queen replied. "You leave my husband to me. Go and find my daughter!"**

**The reinstated guardians bowed, and walked out of the room. They stopped in the middle of the hall. Haru raised his right hand as if to pray. Closing his eyes he searched for the sutra the Princess always had on her. He had given it to her when he was first made her guardian.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Um… Kagome?**" Mirkou asks.**

"Yes?**" She replies.**

"I don't have that ability.**" Miroku says.**

**Kagome looks at him critically, "**You can sense pure energy right?**"**

**Miroku nods.**

"Have you ever tried?**" Kagome asks.**

"Well… no,**" Miroku replies. **

"So what's to say that you can't?**" Kagome said, and with a smile goes back to her story leaving Miroku to ponder the questions her statement brought up. **

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Haru's eyes snap open. "She is still in the castle, but the trace is faint at best."**

"**Then we had better hurry," replied Erii.**

**The guardians raced down the hall and up the steps, only stopping when Haru needed to concentrate on the sutra's ever-dwindling presence. The two of them had just arrived in the unknown corridor when Haru called for them to stop.**

**"Something is interfering," he said looking worried. "I can not pick it up anymore."**

**Erii's face falls, and the companions are silent for a minute.**

**"Do you hear that?" Asked Erii hopefully. "It sounds like music"**

**She listens closely. "This way!"**

**Erii turns and dashes off down the corridor, Haru on her heels. They reached the door at the end of the hall just as the singing stops. They throw open the door, and take the stairs two at a time.**

**When they reached the top of the stairway, they were met with a heart-wrenching sight. On the floor, in a crumpled heap, lay the Princess. Her dark hair was fanned out about her pale face. Standing over her was an old woman with long white hair and black robes, smiling gleefully. When she spotted the ashen faces of the intruders, she laughed. It was a long drawn out laugh that stops your heart and sends chills up your spine.**

**As she laughed the old woman slowly straightened, her gnarled hands and face gave way to smooth skin and long nails. When her laugh ended, the beautiful woman looked at them with sharp, steely gray eyes.**

**(Shippo gasps)**

**"You fools," she hissed. "Did you honestly think you could stop me?"**

**With another icy laugh, the Black Miko disappeared.**

**Both guardians rushed over to their fallen Princess. Erii picks up her hand, and puts a palm to her forehead.**

**"She is still breathing," Erii said with obvious relief. "But she is awfully pale, and her skin is clammy."**

**Looking over at Haru she says, "I don't understand. I thought the curse was supposed to kill her."**

**Haru, meanwhile, had been checking on the sutra he had placed on the back of her neck.**

**"It's trying," he replied. "However it seems the sutra I put on her is fighting it. That is why I had so much trouble locating it."**

**Erii gazes at Yume, absent-mindedly turning her hand over.**

**She gasps. "Look! Her finger is bleeding!"**

**Haru gently takes her hand, and examines her finger. He then takes a new sutra out of the folds of his robe, and wraps it around the puncture sight. He says a quick prayer, and the sutra glows softly and shrinks to fit snugly around her finger.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"**Now I know I can't do that.**"** **Mirkou says.**

**Getting annoyed, Kagome growls, "**Do you want me to finish this story or not?! It's a fairy Tale! It doesn't have to be perfect!**"**

**Sango claps her hands over his mouth and shoots him a glare as he starts to reply, "**Please continue.**"**

**Kagome nods.**

**Shippo and Inuyasha, wisely, keep their comments to themselves.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"That should give her more time," Haru said in answer to Erii's questioning look.**

**Looking around the room they spotted a lounge in the corner, facing the windows. Picking the Princess up gently, they carried her over to the lounge and set her down. Leaving Erii to make her comfortable, Haru went about the room placing sutras on the wall and between the windows, sealing out any evil that might attempt to harm her further.**

**"Come," says Haru. "We need to tell her parents, and find a way to break this."**

**With heavy hearts they left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Haru placed another sutra on the door before beginning their trek back down.**

**When they arrived back at the Princess' bedchamber, they were relieved to find both her parents inside. However, they were in the middle of a heated discussion, well more like the King was getting a lecture about losing his temper and causing all this. Haru cleared his throat, and the sovereigns finally noticed them.**

**The Queen quickly ran to them. "Did you find her? Did you find my daughter?"**

**Haru nodded solemnly, and proceeded to brief the couple on the current situation.**

**"I do not know how long the sutra will hold. We need to find a way to break this quickly." Haru said.**

**The Queen paled, and sat down in the chair the Princess had vacated not long ago. The King walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. For a few minutes everyone was lost in deep contemplation. The King was the first to break the silence.**

**"Call for the wise woman. Let us ask for her advice."**

**A Page is sent to collect her, while the King and Queen talk with the guardians about what has transpired the past month.**

**The King sighed, "She really does love him, doesn't she?"**

**Erii and Haru both nod.**

**"I must apologize for my temper earlier," the King says.**

**The guardians bowed.**

**"Think nothing of it your majesty," they replied.**

**Just then the Page returned followed by an old woman with gray hair tied back at the nape of her neck, and an eye patch over one eye.**

**"Welcome Baba," the King greeted.**

**(Inuyasha snickers and Kagome smiles)**

**The old woman nodded.**

**"Take me to her," she said in a kind grandmotherly voice. "You can explain on the way."**

**They all filed out of the room, Erii and Haru in the lead, followed by Baba and the King and Queen. When they arrived at the tower, the Queen rushed over to her daughter's side and trembling, takes her hand in her own.**

**Baba examines her closely. "The curse is powerful," she says at last. "However, she may yet be saved."**

**Every face in the room brightened at the news.**

**"Young monk?" She asks. "What did the original inscription on this sutra say?"**

**"_Original_?" Erii turns to Haru in surprise. "She added a spell? I didn't think she was far enough into her White Miko training to do that?"**

**Haru nods thoughtfully. "I showed her how to last week, but she has not practiced it that I know of."**

**"You have been teaching my daughter white magic?" The King asked.**

**Haru nods again. "Yes your majesty. She asked me to, and she has amazing talent."**

**The King looks confused. "Why would she want you to teach her such a thing?"**

**This time it is Erii who explains. "She wanted to be able to look after herself. She said that she didn't feel right not doing her part like everyone else."**

**The King hangs his head sorrowfully. "I really was too hard on her." He says softly.**

**Baba clears her throat, and everyone is brought back to the task at hand.**

**Looking over at the Princess' neck, where the old woman was pointing, Haru recited, "Not in death, but just in sleep, should this fateful prophecy you keep."**

**Then Baba leaned down and read out loud the sutra's second inscription. "From this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."**

**(Sango makes an excited noise)**

**The Queen gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, the King looked shocked, while the guardians just smiled.**

**"It would seem," the old woman began. "That the next step would be to find the young man to whom this was intended."**

**The King nods and turns to the guardians. "It was said earlier that they were to meet tonight, correct?"**

**The guardians nod.**

**"I realize that I have no right to ask this after my behavior, but _please_ for my baby's sake, _please_ find this young man." The King begged.**

**"They are supposed to be meeting tonight under the God Tree as before," Haru said. "It should not be difficult to find."**

**Erii nods in agreement, "We shall prepare our gear, and leave immediately."**

**Both guardians bow to the King and Queen, and then quickly left the room.**

**The Queen is weeping softly at her daughter's side. The King goes to her and places his arms around her shaking shoulders, trying to impart a hope he can't quite feel.**

**A small white bird, perched on a flagpole outside the window, twitters and flies away toward the Forbidden Forest.**

_eeeeeeeee_

**Yueh and Momichi finally arrive at the pre-arranged meeting place just a little after sunset. The clearing was oddly silent as they approached the tree.**

**Looking around the Prince thought to himself, "I guess we're a little early."**

**Then he spotted, poking out from behind the tree, the bare crook of an arm. Smiling he walked over, and gently grasped her elbow.**

**"Good evening," the Prince greeted.**

**Swinging around and clasping his forearms in a firm grip, Tsubaki smiled back. "Good evening young… Prince."**

**Shocked, Yueh jumped back, breaking her hold.**

**"Who are you?!" The Prince demanded. "What do you want with me?"**

**The woman laughed, and Yueh shivered.**

**"_I_ am the beautiful and powerful Black Miko Tsubaki!" She said with a flourish. "As for what I want with you dear boy is simply for you to disappear for a while."**

**Turning to her henchmen that are slowly materializing out of the dark forest, she commands, "Get him!"**

**Yueh is suddenly ambushed from all directions by 8ft long, horned snakes, each as pale white as the Miko's hair. They twisted themselves around his body, pinning his arms uselessly to his sides.**

**Cursing, the Prince demanded to be set free, but Tsubaki just laughed her brisk laugh and stretched out her arms. The Prince closed his eyes tight as they disappeared in a rush of icy-cold flame.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo tugs on Kagome's shirt. "**What's going to happen to the Prince? She won't hurt him will she?**" He wined.**

**Kagome chuckles and shakes her head. "**Of course not. What makes you think that?**"**

**Shippo sniffles. "**She said she wanted him to disappear.**"**

**Kagome smiles and says, "**She just doesn't want him to be found in time to save the Princess. She knows that she is no match for _both_ kingdoms, and besides, do you really think the Prince would go down without a fight?**"**

**Shippo sniffles again. "**No.**"**

**Kagome pats him on the head and goes back to the story.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**When the prince opened his eyes, he found himself trapped inside great walls of stone built right into the mountainside. In the middle of the large courtyard, stood a tall tower that looked to have been chiseled out of part of the mountain. It towered well above the walls; it's windows lifelessly staring at the bleak landscape that lay between the fortress and the ocean.**

**Yueh would have looked around more, but he was roughly shoved to his right by a deformed, foul smelling creature about the size of an eleven-year-old child. It had a baldhead, pointed ears, black-gray leathery skin, and a mouth full of yellow teeth, all sharpened to a fine point.**

**The Prince was led to a dark opening in the rock. As he got closer to it he noticed that it was a damp, roughly cut tunnel. Its walls were lined with burning torches. Two others like him met his captor at the entrance. Together they led him down the hall, and past many adjoining corridors.**

**When they came to the cell intended for him, they shoved him inside, slammed and bolted the door. The snakes that had held him prisoner vanished. Two of the creatures stayed behind to stand guard, while the other disappeared back down the hall.**

**Some time later the door was opened, and in walked Tsubaki with her shikigami snake draped about her shoulders.**

**"Bind him," she ordered, and two more of the putrid creatures came in holding shackles.**

**Each shackle was attached to a thick chain, which after they were placed on his wrists, they were then secured to twin iron loops behind him. Their task complete, the creatures left quickly.**

**"They are called Orcs," Tsubaki said, seeing the Prince looking after them. "They used to be forest elves, but I find that they better serve my purposes this way."**

**There was something grotesque about her smile.**

**"What do you want?" The Prince asked sourly.**

**"Don't be so angry," the Miko said. "I have come with wonderful news. You should be grateful."**

**Yueh growled in response, but took a seat on the bench behind him, careful not to get his red cape caught underneath him.**

**"I have a little story to tell you, your highness. I believe you will find this very amusing."**

**She waved a hand and a small shinning orb appeared, about the size of an egg, which slowly grew until it was almost five times its original size.**

**"Exciting things are happening in the Eastern Kingdom. Inside the royal palace, a most cheerful event is accruing. For in yonder top most tower…"**

**An image of the western tower appears in the orb.**

**"… Dreaming of her true love, lies the Princess Yume."**

**A picture of the Princess laying on the lounge appears.**

**"Why, tis the self same peasant maid who has won the heart of our noble Prince."**

**A close up of the Princess' face is shown. Her dark, wavy hair is fanned about her face. She seems to be sleeping, but is very pale.**

**Yueh is completely stunned. "_Princess Yume? She's a Princess. My betrothed no less!_" He thought."_Father will never let me hear the end of this._"**

**(Everyone chuckles)**

**"What's wrong with her?" Yueh asked, though he knew he would not like the answer.**

**Tsubaki smiled, having been waiting for this moment.**

**"I cursed her," she stated with apparent glee.**

**Yueh looks horrified, and struggles against his bonds.**

**Tsubaki laughs. "Don't worry little Prince, I shall let you go to her just as soon as the sutras they placed on her loose their power, and she succumbs to my spell. Which should be moonrise, three days from now."**

**Placing a hand to her mouth, she fakes a distressed look. "Oh dear, did I say three? I meant two! HaHaHaHaHa!"**

**"If she is going to die soon, then why do you need me?" The Prince asked.**

**Tsubaki thinks about his question, then answers, "I see no harm in telling you, since you're not going anywhere." She grins. "The only way to save her is if you, her _true love_, kisses her, and like I said you're not going anywhere."**

**The Prince gets very angry and tries again to break his bonds.**

**Laughing coldly the Black Miko departed.**

**Looking back over her shoulder she said, "Pleasant dreams dear Prince. Now you must excuse me, for I must go celebrate this most fortunate event."**

**Giving a small bow, she disappeared down the hall dragging along one of the Orcs to whom she was giving instructions for a large** **banquet.**

**With a heavy sigh, the Prince drops onto the bench.**

**"Did you hear that?" The Prince asked softly.**

**At first nothing happens, then the cape he is wearing transforms into a cute, furry little fox.**

**(Shippo grins)**

**Momichi looks solemnly up at the Prince and says, "Every word."**

**The two are quiet for a couple minutes. Then the Prince looks up.**

**"I need you to find my father." The Prince thinks for a moment. "No. Don't get father. He still hasn't fully recovered from having to recapture Ryukotsusei, but I do need his sword. Bring it back to me. I'll figure a way out from there."**

**"But… I'm so _small_, and there are so many guards…" Momichi whined, trembling fearfully.**

**"Exactly," The Prince said. "They won't see you, and they don't even know that you're here. So there is no way they will notice you're missing."**

**Yueh smiled down at him. "I know you can do it. I have complete faith in you."**

**(Inuyasha snorts, and both Shippo and Kagome shoot him a glare.)**

**The little fox stopped shaking, and squared his tiny shoulders.**

**"All right," he said as he transformed into a small mouse and scurries away.**

**Once outside the fortress, he stopped to catch his breath.**

**"_I need to get home and tell the King,_" Momichi thought. "_No, wait, he would be at the Eastern King's castle for Yume's party. That's where I'll go, and maybe get some help from Erii and Haru._"**

**Changing into his fox form, the boy ran along the base of the mountain looking for a way around or over. Suddenly he caught the scent of a fresh wind. Everything around the Black Miko's fortress had been so stale, and filled with the stench of decay, that just that small breeze was like a ray of light on a cloudy day. Following his nose, he found a hidden tunnel that led all the way through the mountain.**

**When he reached the other side, the moon was beginning its decent. He knew that if Yume was to survive, he had to hurry. Without stopping the fox turned northeast, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the castle.**

**Weaving in and out of the crowd of villagers all making their way to the castle, Momichi finally spotted the front gates. They were opened wide, and still admitting party guests.**

**"_I guess they haven't told anyone yet,_" Momichi thought.**

**As he got closer to the gate he saw Erii, looking impatient and worried with her hiraikotsu strapped to her back, and dressed in a black close-fitting suit. Haru showed up a moment later, his staff in hand, wearing his customary purple and black robes.**

**So relived was he to see them, that he forgot to change into his human form when he jumped on Erii, completely startling her. Changing form quickly, Momichi apologized profusely, and then tiredly asked if the Western King had arrived yet.**

**Concerned, Erii asked, "Are you all right? You look ready to collapse. Did something happen to Yueh?!"**

**Momichi replied, "There is no time. Please, will you take me to his majesty? I need to tell him about his son."**

**"_Son_?!" Erii said surprised, and then added under her breath, "I knew it."**

**"He arrived a short while ago, and should be with our King." Haru said, turning around and heading back to the castle. Erii followed** **behind, carrying the tried fox.**

**The trio quickly made their way passed the sea of guests, down a few halls, and to the King's study where a tense discussion was being held.**

**Haru cracked open the door. The Eastern King was standing to his left, facing the bookstands, while the Western King was pacing across the room. The Western Queen was seated at the table, looking rather worried.**

**"What are we going to do about this?" The Western King asked. "Your daughter is dying, my son has run away, and the party guests are still arriving in droves."**

**"I wish I knew," the Eastern King replied, turning to face him. "I just do not have to heart to give the people such sorrowful news."**

**Haru knocked on the door, and they entered without waiting to be called. Before anyone could say anything, the Queen spotted the little fox napping in Erii's arms.**

**"Momichi!" She cried. "What happened?!"**

**Momichi opened his eyes slightly as the Queen gently cradled him against her.**

**"Water," he croaked out.**

**A small glass was brought to him, and he did not speak again until he had drunk his fill.**

**"Is his majesty with you?" He asked wearily.**

**"I am right here," The King replied, laying a hand on the kitsune's head.**

**"I have a request from your son," he said. "Tsubaki holds him prisoner in her fortress."**

**Yueh's mother pales, and his father flushes with anger.**

**"Why has she taken my son?! What could she possibly want with him?"**

**"She said," the fox began nervously, knowing he was about to give away something huge. "That he is the only one who can save the Princess, because he is her _true love_."**

**The monarchs are speechless. Momichi, along with Erii and Haru's help, fill them in on what has been happening between their children. The Kings are stunned, while the Queen just smiles. Then the Western King starts laughing.**

**"Darling?" The Queen asks with a slightly bemused look on her face.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Shippo tugs on Kagome's shirt again. "**Kagome? What does be-mused mean?**"**

**"**Bemused,**" Kagome says, "**means the same as confused.**"**

**Shippo looks _bemused_. "**Then why not just say confused?**"**

**"**Because I _like_ bemused better,**"** **Kagome said, giving him a look that forbid any further questioning.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"This is far too humorous. To think that just this afternoon he was telling me _off_ about marrying her." The King chuckles, "I'll never let him live _this_ down. Not a chance!"**

**(Inuyasha smiles)**

**The Eastern King smiles and asks, "Yours too, huh?"**

**Both Kings share a laugh.**

**"Now," the Western King said, regaining his composure. "What was my son's request?"**

**The little fox, having been served a plate of food while they were telling their story, said in an almost back to normal voice, "He wants your sword."**

**"My sword? Nonsense." The King replied. "I shall gather my men, and we shall go and retrieve him."**

**"No!" Momichi cried, and then hurried to explain before the King got mad. "He doesn't want you to come. He said that your injury is still too great. He said to just give him the sword, and he will take care of getting home on his own."**

**The King opened his mouth to object, when the Queen interjected and said, "I agree with your son dear. Recapturing Ryukotsusei took a lot out of you, and he _is_ right, you are not fully healed yet. Let him have your sword. You trained him well. He will be fine. He is _your_ son after all."**

**Seeing the wisdom in his wife's words, the King heeded her advice, and reluctantly took off one of the swords tied to his belt, handing it to Momichi.**

**"Thank you your majesty," the little fox says with a bow.**

**"Now go," The King commanded.**

**Momichi joins the guardians at the door, and bowing again the trio left the room, heading outside to where three horses stood saddled and waiting.**

**Momichi gave the sword to Haru to carry, and slipped back into his full fox form. The trio left the gate behind just as the sun was rising, bathing the land in its warm glow and chasing away the darkness.**

**They rode straight through the day, only stopping to water the horses and fill their water skins. As soon as they reached the tunnel they dismounted, covered the horses eyes, and walk to the other end. Once there, they tethered the horses just inside the cave where they could not be seen.**

**Momichi told the guardians everything he had seen and heard while inside the fortress, and then leaves to scout the best route back in. When he returned, he looked worried.**

**"I can't get past the barrier. It let me out, but it will not let be back in." He said.**

**"Could you see where we need to go?" Haru asked.**

**"Yes," Momichi replied. "The shield is sheer enough to just barely see through."**

**"Is there sufficient cover for us?" Erii asked.**

**The fox nodded. "I heard some of the patrolling guards say that tonight there will be a big party, and everyone will be attending."**

**"Perfect," Haru says. "We shall wait until nightfall, and sneak in while their defense is weak."**

**"But what about the barrier?" Momichi asked.**

**"Leave that to me." Haru replied.**

**The group busied themselves with camp preparations after that, and then hunkered down and napped. Each taking turns on guard duty until night had finally fallen, and a pale moon had begun to rise. Then they packed up their gear and stowed it once again onto that horses, readying them to leave at a moments notice. They left the cave and kept to the shadows, as not to be seen. They spotted the green, softly glowing wall long before they reached it.**

**When they reached the barrier, Haru gripped his staff with his right hand and held it out, lightly touching the almost transparent wall. Holding his other hand to his chest, index and middle fingers held up, he chants silently. An opening appears, at first it is just a strip of light running from the staff to the ground, and then it slowly becomes a triangular hole that is just big enough to admit one person. Momichi and Erii slip through, followed by Haru. As soon as he took his staff away, the opening closed softly together like a curtain, and became solid once more.**

**The trio turned their backs on the barrier, their first obstacle overcome, and began the arduous task of finding a way into the fortress of the Black Miko.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kagome stretches her arms above her head. "**All right. I think we'll stop it there,**" she says.**

**Everyone, including Inuyasha, makes noises of protest.**

**Kagome laughs and shakes her head, "**Sorry, but it _is_ time for bed.**"**

**They all start to get up and move to their bedding when Shippo asks, "**Kagome?**"**

**Kagome smiles kindly at her adopted son. "**Yes dear?**"**

**"**What does _arj-u-us_ mean?**"** **He asks, sounding out the unfamiliar word.**

**Kagome slips into her sleeping bag, and pats her lap for Shippo to come sit with her. "**_Arduous_,**"** **she began, "**means that something is difficult. A _difficult_ task.**"**

**Shippo sits thoughtfully for a moment, then asks with all seriousness, "**So… does that mean that dealing with Inuyasha is _arduous_?**"**

**Kagome opens her mouth to answer him, and then freezes as what he asked sinks in.**

**Inuyasha, on the other hand, got right away what the little kitsune was implying. The vein that had popped out at his temple was proof.**

**"**Shippo! You little runt!**"** **He growls, getting up to pound him.**

**"**Waaa!**"** **Shippo cries as he darts behind Kagome.**

**Inuyasha stops his assault, fist raised, as Kagome's shoulders start to shake, and she makes a strangled sound in her throat. Before he can say anything a similar noise is heard from Sango, who has her hands clasped over her mouth. He stares dumbly at them for a minute before it dawns on him what they are doing.**

**"**Are you laughing at me?**"** **He asks in a disbelieving voice.**

**This causes the dam to break, and both girls, accompanied by Shippo, are practically rolling on the floor laughing.**

**Kagome hugs her stomach, tears leaking out of her eyes. "**HaHa! Ow! HaHa! It hurts! HaHaHa!**"**

**Sango is in a similar position. "**HaHaHa! I… can't… breath! Ha!**"**

**Miroku, who has been doing very well holding back, starts laughing at them. The girls, of course, just laugh harder at being laughed at.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha is left stunned, watching this little outburst. Then something very strange happens. At first it was just a tickle in the back of his throat. Then it became more urgent, pushing at his lips until it burst free. For the first time since _anyone_ in the group has known him, Inuyasha laughed. It was a genuine, joyful laugh. A little rough, but warm and rich. As quickly as it came, it ended, leaving the listener wanting more.**

**Kagome sighs, brushing tears off her cheeks, "**Ok. _Now_ it's time for bed.**"**

**Everyone goes to bed cheerfully, happy that their hanyou is finally returning to himself.**

**Soon all were fast asleep, except Kagome. Softly, tentatively, she calls out, "**Inuyasha?**"**

**"**Huh?**"** **Comes his quiet reply as he turns to face her, gold eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.**

**Gathering her courage, Kagome whispers just loud enough for him to hear, "**You have a wonderful laugh. You should do it more often.**"** **With that she rolls over and goes to sleep.**

**Inuyasha smiles, a faint blush on his cheeks, and dozes off listening to the sound of her soft breathing, and steady beat of her heart.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chapter Notes: **

**Kitsune – Fox Demon.**

**Hanyou – Half Demon.**

**Baba - Hag**

**Here it is, chapter 4. Sorry for the delays. I have been having computer issues, and a dear friend of mine has just been hospitalized. I don't know when I will be in the mindset for chapter 5, but I will try to get to it soon. Also as you can see I have moved the battle scene to chapter 5. So please look forward to it. –Crimsonangel**

**A Special Thanks:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from all of you. It means so much to me. I will continue to do my best for you! Thank you to my many proofreaders for your loving support and gentle guidance. One Proofreader has been a really big help to me while I was writing this chapter, my sister. **Sabre**; thank you very much for your encouragement, and occasional kick in the butt.


	5. Chapter 5: Dungeons and Dragons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time.

**Warning: Major spoilers! If you haven't read at least up to Chapter 474, read on at your own risk!**

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

**XXDragonheart6XX:** Thank you for catching my misspelling.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style**

**Chapter 5 – Dungeons and Dragons**

**It is now day five, and our group has finally sighted the farmland that borders Kaede's small village. It is about noon, and most people are out in the fields. A large cheer goes up as Inuyasha's group is spotted. Happily the group picks up their pace, everyone except Inuyasha that is. He just continues to stroll casually forward, a small blush on his cheeks.**

**Kagome notices that Inuyasha isn't with them, and sending the others on, waits for him. Falling into step beside him, she decides to remain quiet until he is ready to speak, but then she catches sight of the blush creeping across his nose. "**Inuyasha!**" She says in surprise. "**You're blushing!**"**

**Blushing more, he tries to hide his face from her. "**Can you hear them?**" He asks her softly.**

**"**I can hear them cheering. Why?**" She asked, looking at him curiously.**

**"**They're shouting my name,**" he replies, trying to further hide behind his bangs.**

**"**They are all happy you're home,**" Kagome said smiling gently, struck once again by the knowledge of how new it was for him to have people glad to see him. "_I'm so happy for you Inuyasha,_" she thought. Then, giggling playfully, she took him by the hand and dragged him off toward the village.**

**With a small smile, he allowed himself to be drawn along behind her. As he let his mind wander back to their conversation last night, his smile widened. "_She continues to amaze me in everything she does,_" he thought to himself. "_As soon as I think I've got her pegged, a new side of her emerges._" Inuyasha smirked. "_It does make waking up each morning exciting, wondering what's going to happen next._" Glancing sideways at her, he sighed. "_She truly is something precious, but just how precious is she to me?_" He wondered before her soft voice brought him back to the present.**

**"**Inuyasha?**" She whispers, turning to him with her dazzling smile.**

**"**Huh?**"** **He replies intelligently.**

**Squeezing his hand, she says softly, "**We're home.**"**

**Smiling down at her he returns the light pressure, and then looks past her to the weathered hut that has become quite dear to him. Excited voices could be heard from inside as the couple approached, and then Kaede pushed aside the grass mat that hung over the doorway and walked out.**

**"**There ye be! I was beginning to wonder when ye would catch up.**" Kaede said, eyebrows rising as she spotted their interlocked fingers. "**I trust things be well with ye?**"**

**Blushing, they broke apart, realizing that they had walked _all the way_ through the village holding hands. Quickly recovering, Kagome ran to Kaede and embraced her. "**I missed you,**" Kagome said.**

**Hugging her back, Kaede replied, "**Aye, and I missed thee dear child.**"**

**Inuyasha smiled as he watched the two of them. Then a thought invaded his mind, dimming his euphoria. Sighing heavily, he readied himself for the conversation he was about to have. "**Kaede? May I speak to you for a moment?**"** **He asked.**

**Stunned by his polite behavior, all the old priestess could do was nod.**

**"**I'll just go inside and see to dinner,**"** **Kagome said, slipping away as they headed up the stone steps toward the temple and Kikyo's gravesite.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Later that afternoon Kaede returned alone, to her home. Sighing, she sat down tiredly by the fire.**

**"**Kaede?**"** **Kagome asked, laying a small hand on the older woman's shoulder and gazing at her in concern.**

**"**I'm alright child,**"** **she said wearily. "**I knew this day had to come soon. It is a relief actually, to know that she has finally left on her own.**"** **The two women were silent, sharing their loss. Clearing her throat, Kaede continued, "**Tomorrow we shall hold a ceremony to lay her remains to rest.**"** **Trembling slightly, Kaede took her by the hands and looked into her eyes. "**I would like ye to say a prayer for her tomorrow. I believe she would like that.**"** **Brushing away tears, Kagome agrees.**

**The sun has now begun to set, and everyone is returning from the fields. The news of Kikyo's final passing spreads quickly, and soon preparations for the funeral are in full swing. All the men are busy setting up the ceremony site, while the women busy themselves with meal preparations that, customarily, are to be held before the official start.**

**Feeling completely out of place, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gather all the children with them to go and play out of their parent's way. Leading them to a cool spot under a large tree that stands next to Kaede's house, Kagome sits them all down. "**Ok! What do you think we should do?**"** **She asks them.**

**"**Play ball!**" "**Sing!**"** **"**Teach us that "hop scotch" game again!**" Several small voices shout.**

**"**No,**"** **says Shippo. "**Finish telling your story!**"**

**"**Yeah story! Story! Story! Story!**"** **Everyone joined in on chanting.**

**Laughing, Kagome replies, "**But the other children haven't heard the beginning of the story.**"**

**"**That's ok. You can quickly tell them what is going on right?**" Shippo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"**Is everyone ok with that?**"** **She asked.**

**"**Hai!**"** **Everyone yelled.**

**Shaking her head, Kagome sat down and proceeded to bring everyone up-to-date with the goings on of the characters.**

**"**So they make it into the Black Miko's fortress, and now they have to free the Prince so he can save the Princess.**"** **Kagome finishes. "**Everyone ready to continue?**"**

**"**Hai!**"** **The children shout.**

**As Kagome settles in to continue her story, Inuyasha has returned from his long walk, and sits down just out of sight as she once again begins to weave her tale.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Keeping to the shadows, our rescuers made their way along the base of the mountain. They stopped behind a group of three gnarled old trees, and Momichi went to scout ahead in his fox form. When he came back he reported that there was indeed very little security. Only two guards remained, and they stood watch over the front gate. The three of them cautiously left their hiding place, and snuck carefully along the wall of the fortress, halting just before they got within eyesight of the guards.**

**The lone sentinels stood ridged, dark, and grotesque in the pale moonlight. Picking up a stone, Erii tossed it as far as she could toward a grove of waist-high shrubs on the other side of the ramp leading up to the gate.**

**Waiting until one of the orcs had gone to investigate and the other was looking away from them, the trio hurried along the rest of the wall and quickly hid beneath the ramp.**

**"Good," Haru said in a hushed whisper. "Let's hide here until we can figure out a plan."**

**Sending Momichi out once more, the guardians waited nervously for his return. Surrounded by the unnatural stillness of this forsaken land, their thoughts turned to home and happy yesterdays. In remembering their dear Princess as she used to be, they felt their resolve harden. They would get her back even if they had to fight death itself.**

**The small fox returned, out of breath, but bearing good news.**

**"This wall has no end. It is almost _part_ of the mountain itself. The front gate," he reported, "is about 20ft up this wall, and is only** **accessible by its ramp. It does have one weakness though. There is a small culvert at the wall's base, about 50ft down, which is little more than a drain. There is little cover between here and there, but I think we can do it."**

**They all agree on this plan, and waiting for the right moment when the guards were looking off in the opposite direction, they crept off along the wall, backs pressed to cold stone. Luck was with them and they reached the drain without incident. Bending down, they quickly ducked inside.**

**The drain was just tall enough for Erii and Haru to stand up in. Angling Hirkoutsu forward so it wouldn't scrape the ceiling, and with Momichi clinging to Haru's shoulder, they made their way inward.**

**They had waded through about 18-20ft of murky, knee-high water when they found their way barred. Seven rusty bars stood in their way. Haru steps forward and tries shaking a few to see if they will budge. To his surprise and delight, a few of them moved! Bracing himself, Haru tried his hardest to pull it free of the rock, but to no avail.**

**Sighing heavily, Erii pushes him to the side. Rubbing her hands together, she grabs the bar with both hands and… pop! Out it comes. Setting the bar aside she went to work on the two next to it, pulling them out with ease. As soon as she had made a big enough space, she first slid her weapon through, then herself.**

**Looking back over her shoulder she asks, "You coming?"**

**Both Haru and Momichi are standing still with their mouths hanging open.**

**"She's _scary_," Momichi comments from his spot on Haru's shoulder.**

**"You have no idea," Haru replied.**

**(Everyone chuckles and Sango blushes)**

**Silently they made their way forward another 5-6 feet, stopping just inside the tunnel's opening. From their vantage point they could see the entire courtyard. Its back wall was the tall mountain. To the left were many piles of rock, with more being added every few minutes by two broad-shouldered orcs.**

**They worked in turns; one going inside the large cave opening, and one was washing the rocks that were being brought out. They had set up a water slough to the right of the cave. However instead of churning up ground water, it was being fed by the stream flowing down the side of the mountain. The dirty water then flowed out through the drain they were hiding in. As the trio watched some of the stones gave way to purple iridescent crystals. Then the leftovers were dumped, a new load was brought out, and the two switched places.**

**In the middle of the yard stood an imposing stone tower, silent and gloomy. To the right, on the other side of the courtyard, was another cave opening.**

**"That's were we're headed," the little fox said softly.**

**"There is no cover," Erii pointed out. "How are we supposed to make it all the way there?"**

**Momichi pulls out three leaves from the pocket of his shirt.**

**"May I have three shield sutras from you?" Momichi asked Haru.**

**Handing the fox child the requested items, Haru inquired as to their use. The kitsune explained that if he combined his fox magic with the sutras he could turn them invisible just long enough to rescue Yueh.**

**"His mom taught me how to do this, but I usually only use it to nick his food when he's not looking." He said with a grin.**

**(Everyone laughs)**

**Placing both items on first their heads, and then his own, he did just that. Slowly they moved out into the open, and with growing confidence they hastened their pace.**

**As they got closer to the tower they suddenly heard a loud cry. Freezing and listening closely, they realized that Tsubaki's party must have been going on. Again a cry rang out from the hundreds of orcs celebrating in the depths of the tower. Despite their fear, they found themselves drawn to the foreboding structure. They had just crept close enough to hear what was being said when Momichi recognized Tsubaki's voice. She was giving a speech.**

**"_Sixteen_ long years I have waited for my curse to activate. _Sixteen_ long years I have waited for revenge on they who shunned me. Behold the genius of my plan! At moonrise tomorrow their precious Princess will die, and with the loss of their heir there will be no one to stop me from taking my rightful place as ruler of this land! None shall dare oppose me!"**

**A mighty cheer goes up from the orcs. Then another voice is heard, this one low and rough, almost sinister.**

**"What of the Prince my Queen? You told him you would release him."**

**"I shall indeed release his highness, as promised. However I do not recall saying to _whom_ I would release him." Evil laughter pierced the night air.**

**("Oh no!" The children all gasp.)**

**Another loud cry goes up, this time accompanied by the sound of swords being rapped against shields and the horrible gnashing of teeth.**

**The three knew that they had no time to loose. They turned and dashed across the rest of the yard, slowing when they got within earshot of the cave's opening. There, standing on either side, were two more orc guards.**

**"It seems there are still a few more not attending the banquet," Haru said in a low whisper.**

**"Leave them to me," Erii said.**

**Reaching into a small sack tied at her hip, she pulled out an even smaller bag that she rolled around a few times in the palm of her hand.**

**"This is sleeping powder," she explained. "It should do the trick, but I don't know how long the effect will last. Cover your nose and mouth."**

**Erii drew her arm back and threw the bag right at the guard's feet. A fine blue powder enveloped them both, and when it cleared both had collapsed on the ground and against the wall sound asleep. Wasting no time they dashed into the tunnel.**

**("That's my girl," Miroku said, causing Sango to blush once more.)**

**Once inside, the trio no longer feared discovery, for the flickering light from the torches twisted and contorted their shadows behind them, rendering them indecipherable. Still cautious, and keeping close to the wall, they walked single file with Momichi in the lead. Moving swiftly past several identical halls, the fox motioned for them to slow when they neared the end of the main tunnel. Here the tunnel split in two and led off in different directions.**

**In the middle of the fork was a large room. The door was open, so as the group passed they took a look inside. The room was very spacious. The left wall was adorned with many oddly shaped blades, spears leaned against the far wall, and bows and quivers hung from the right. In the middle were many long tables. Recognizing it immediately, they hurried away from the Guard's Armory room and down the tunnel to the left.**

**Finally they reached the end, and turned to the last cell on the left. Through the small barred window in the door they saw the Prince. He was resting on the bench with his head back and eyes closed. Haru knocked softly to get his attention.**

**Jumping up, Yueh looked toward the door, and seeing no one asked, "Who's there?"**

**Suddenly remembering they still wore the sutras, they hastily pulled them off. Opening the door slowly, they entered his cell with the small fox bounding ahead.**

**"Hey runt," Yueh said with a smile as he jumped onto his shoulder. "I was beginning to think you had run away."**

**"I brought some help," Momichi stated indignantly crossing his arms over his chest.**

**Erii stepped forward bowed. "I'm Erii…"**

**"… And I am Haru." Haru said, also giving a bow.**

**Nodding quickly he said, "Yume's friends right? I thank you."**

**Turning to his furry companion he asked, " Did you bring it?"**

**"You mean this?" Haru asked, unstrapping the sword from his back and holding it up.**

**Rubbing his sore wrists finally freed of the shackles thanks to Erii's lock picking skills, he reached out almost reverently and grasped his father's sword, pulling it from its scabbard.**

**"I can't believe you got father to agree to stay behind," He said.**

**"He didn't want to, but your mother convinced him." Momichi said.**

**The Prince quietly smiled at the sword, and turning it over in his hands he whispered softly, "Hello Tetsusaiga."**

**(Inuyasha smiles, laying a hand on the sword at his side.)**

**Sheathing the sword and tying it to his hip, he looked up and said, "Let's get going. Yume hasn't got much time left."**

**They all turn to leave, and standing there in the doorway is a lone guard. The guard notices them at the same instant, and reaches for a horn attached to his belt. Before he can get the horn to his lips, Haru strikes him down.**

**"Quick," he says, "Before they come looking for him."**

**Rushing out of the cell and down the corridor, they are almost to the fork when two more guards round the corner. Erii slams one of them into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Yueh slashes the other with his sword, but not before he gets a single note out on his horn.**

**The loud, low sound echoes through the no longer deserted tunnels. With the banquet being over, all the guards are returning to their posts. Hearing the cry for help, they all converge on its place of origin.**

**"Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out," Yueh said.**

**("Finally!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome and Sango shook their heads.)**

**Racing around the corner, and down the main hall they come face to face with a horde of the dungeon's guards about 200ft from the exit.**

**"Ready?" Haru asked holding his staff out in front of him, and bracing it with his right hand.**

**"As always," Erii replies taking her weapon off her back, and readying it.**

**"We need to make a path," Yueh says. "Once we get outside I will use Tetsusaiga to bring the tunnel down on their heads."**

**"Leave this to me," Erii says, motioning for them to get behind her.**

**Dropping her arm down, and tightening her grip on the strap, she whips her weapon forward.**

**"Hiraikotsu!"**

**(Sango smiles, and Kirara purrs in her lap.)**

**The large boomerang spins down the tunnel, splitting in two all that are unfortunate enough to cross its path. Many orcs can be seen desperately diving out of the way. Erii rushes forward to catch it as it returns, and seizing their chance the group runs out along the pathway that had been provided for them, cutting down any that still resisted.**

**Once outside, they spun quickly on their heels, facing the cave's mouth. Momichi conjures a blue flame in his palm.**

**"Fox Fire!" He shouts as the flame shoots from his hand to the entrance, creating a burning wall of blue that trapped their pursuers inside.**

**(Shippo grins proudly.)**

**"Everyone out of the way!" Yueh ordered.**

**Grasping the handle of his sword, he quickly drew it from its scabbard. As the sword emerged it pulsed, and in a burst of light transformed. It became nearly 6ft long, and almost a foot wide, with fur around the hilt. Bringing the sword above his head, he focused on the enemy before him as his father had instructed. The sword pulsed once more, wind gathering and whipping about its blade. Then he brought it down hard.**

**"Wind Scar!"**

**When the tip of the blade struck the earth, three giant claws of energy shot out, tearing up the ground in front of it before smashing into the mountainside. Momichi dropped his barrier at the last moment, allowing the claws to enter into the tunnel. As quickly as it had started, it was over, and the energy had dissipated, leaving behind three large furrows in the earth, and a pile of rubble where the dungeons had just been. True to his word, Yueh had brought the mountain down upon them.**

**(Inuyasha beamed at her indirect praise.)**

**However, their victory was short lived, for the sound of the collapse had alerted the rest of the fortress' inhabitants to their presence. Spinning quickly on their heels, they took off in the direction of the drainage tunnel. As they neared the tower, orcs could be seen pouring out from its depths like cockroaches. They broke apart in to two lines. One headed toward the main gate, while the other circled around to their flank.**

**("Hurry! Hurry!" The children all said.)**

**"They're trying to cut us off!" Erii shouted to her companions. "At this rate we won't be able to make it to the tunnel before they do!"**

**Yueh growled in frustration.**

**"Then we will just have to break down the gate!" He said as the group skids to a stop.**

**Sure enough, they find their way is blocked. 100 orc soldiers have formed lines before the main gate, while 100 more have formed lines at their rear. The small group stands together, back to back, as the orcs form a circle about them. Slowly they begin to close ranks, their mouths twisted in gruesome smiles at the apparent helplessness of their prey.**

**"There are too many of them!" Momichi wailed.**

**Yueh growled, sword held at the ready. Haru reached over and took Erii's hand.**

**Blushing she stuttered, "W-What are you doing?!"**

**"I may never get another chance," He replied softly.**

**Haru looked deeply into her eyes, leaned forward slowly, and reaching out with his other hand… rubbed her butt.**

**Erii's face got _really_ red, and in _less_ than the blink of an eye, she had hauled off and slapped him.**

**"Now's hardly the time!" She fumed as she turned to face their opponents, Hiraikotsu held in front of her like a shield.**

**Haru chuckled weakly, and scooted a little closer to Yueh and the fox, rubbing his swollen cheek.**

**(The children and Sango all laugh, and Miroku sighs.)**

**"Hey. Do you think you can keep them off me?" Yueh asked over his shoulder.**

**"For how long?" Haru asked in the same manner, as not to take his eyes off the approaching guards.**

**"Long enough for me to form the _Wind Scar_ and take out the front gate." He replied.**

**"Leave it to us," Erii said.**

**The group shifted positions slightly to give Yueh a clear shot. At their small movement, a few ambitious orcs rushed at them. Haru and Erii easily took care of them, but that little skirmish was like the breaking of a great wall. The orcs charged forward, slowly at first, then gathering speed to become an immense wave of black ready to wash away all that stood before it.**

**As the orcs swept in, our heroes took action. Yueh raised his sword above his head, concentrating. Haru pulled out several sutras, throwing them with his left hand while his right delivered sharp blows with his staff. Erii blocked an orc's blade with her boomerang, and then slashed him with her sword. Things were going well for our brave warriors when suddenly a cry is heard from Erii. A large orc had broken through the sea of bodies, carrying a giant mace. He swung it at the small group, trying to sweep their feet out from under them. Erii had tried to block it with Hiraikotsu, but lost her footing and was thrown to the ground by the impact.**

**"Erii!" Haru shouted, killing the orc and rushing to her side.**

**"Look out!" Yueh yelled as he turned from the gate and leapt to their side. Swinging his sword in a wide arch, he drove back the orcs that were nearly upon them.**

**"Is she alright?" He asked.**

**"She's fine. Just a bit winded." Haru replied.**

**(Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.)**

**"This is getting us no where," Momichi piped up from behind Yueh. "There has to be another way."**

**"I have one," Haru said hesitantly.**

**"And what's that?" Yueh asked as he once again swept his blade in a vain attempt to hold back their enemies.**

**"Haru… no." Erii said weakly as she slowly pushed herself up. "It will drain you too greatly."**

**"Do you see any other options?" He asked, helping her to her feet.**

**"What are you two going on about?" Yueh inquired, blocking another attack.**

**"My family has a special technique that has been handed down for generations. It will take care of most of these creatures, but it _will_ drain me considerably. You may end up carrying me," Haru explained.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"**Kagome…?**"** **Shippo starts to say as he sits up from his lounging position.**

**"**Yes, I made it a technique and _not_ a curse. Its now just an ultimate attack, like Inuyasha's Backlash Wave.**"** **Kagome said answering his unspoken question.**

**"**Ok.**" Shippo replied, settling back down on her lap.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**"How soon can you be ready?" Yueh asked.**

**"About as long as it will take you to form your _Wind Scar_," Haru replied.**

**"Let's do it," Yueh said, and turning to Momichi he asked, "Do you think your _Fire Wall_ will hold long enough for us to bust out of here?"**

**The small fox nodded, "I'll do my best."**

**He once again conjured up his flame, but this time it was green.**

**"Fox Magic!" He shouted.**

**The flame sprung to life and encircled the small group in an 8ft wall of green heat. Wasting little time, everyone took his or her positions. Yueh and Haru stood back to back with Yueh once again facing the gate, and Haru facing the orcs. Erii stood close to Haru's side, ready to catch him if it should prove necessary. Momichi stood on the other side of Haru and Yueh, concentrating on their last defense against the dark sea that swelled about them.**

**It was truly a sight to behold. The pale moonlight cast an eerie glow on the ground below, and illuminated the orc's twisted faces, making them appear all the more grotesque. They circled our four heroes in their small shelter of flame like vultures.**

**Despite these overwhelming odds, our group never gave up. Even now they readied their next and final attack. The Prince and the Guardian both had their eyes closed. At the same moment wind began whipping about Yueh's sword, Haru's aura began to glow. Then, in perfectly choreographed movements, both sets of eyes opened. The sword dropped, unleashing its awesome power. Haru's right hand came up, and the ever-present covering flew away to reveal an endless void within the palm of his hand.**

**"Wind Scar!"**

**"Kazaana!" They shouted in unison, as a great cloud of dust flew up around them.**

**(The children all gasp! And a few hold hands.)**

**As the dust began to settle, the group could be seen standing before a gaping hole in the Fortress' solid rock wall, and for the first time in many years a fresh wind blew through the grounds. Small bands of orcs could still be seen scattered about the courtyard. However, none made a move to attack, but instead remained stationary, huddled together in fear.**

**Haru slumped into Erii's arms.**

**"Easy now," She said softly.**

**"We need to get moving," Yueh said, looking about cautiously. "The Black Miko is bound to have heard _that_."**

**"Can you walk?" Erii asked Haru.**

**Haru nodded weakly, and stood on quaking legs. The group slowly began to make their way out of the opening in the wall.**

**"Urgh," Haru moaned as he stopped and clung to Erii's shoulder, head swimming.**

**"What's wrong?" Yueh asked.**

**"He is too exhausted to keep walking," Erii explained, looking at her partner with concern.**

**"I will be fine," Haru said in a strained voice as he righted himself. "We don't have time for me _not_ to be. The sun rises even as we speak."**

**Looking toward the horizon, the first rays of the sun could be seen stretching into the sky. Yueh turned around and knelt down in front of Haru.**

**"Get on my back," he said. "I can carry you until you can walk on your own."**

**"We have three horses waiting inside the tunnel," Erii said, helping Haru over to him.**

**"Even better," Yueh said, hefting him onto his back.**

**The group then took off through the opening, and headed for the tunnel as quickly as they could.**

**Meanwhile, the explosion had indeed awakened Tsubaki. She stalked to her window, and gazed down upon the devastation.**

**Spotting the few remaining orcs cowering about, she bellowed, "What happened?!"**

**The large orc with the mace stepped forward.**

**"T-The prisoner escaped my lady. The young changeling brought to him a powerful weapon, and with the aid of a monk and a warrior, they set him free. We have failed you my lady." He bowed down low on the ground, followed by the others.**

**Tsubaki was furious!**

**"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She cried as she rained lightning down upon what was left of the orcs, killing them.**

**"_I will head them off,_" she thought to herself as she turned and descended towards the tower's lowest level. "_But first I will need more crystals. My power is nearly depleted. I must also retrieve __that__ item as well._"**

**By now the four companions had reached the horses, mounted them, and set off for the Eastern King's castle. They rode as fast as they could, only stopping once to water the horses. Everyone was keeping a close eye on the sun's progress. Finally, as the sun was just starting to go down, they arrived at the outskirts of town. Quickening their pace, they headed for the bridge that connected this village to the castle's grounds. As they passed the last of the houses, and the bridge came into view, they all breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Just then, a black cloud descended from the sky and landed in a shower of sparks at the foot of the bridge. Familiar, evil laughter could be heard from within its fiery depth. The cloud dispersed, revealing none other than Tsubaki barring their way.**

**"Did you think that I would let you escape so easily dear Prince?" She purred.**

**Dismounting, Yueh stepped forward, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.**

**"You _will_ let me pass," he growled, "or I will send you back to whatever dark abyss spawned you."**

**(Several "ooooo" faces are made at this, causing Inuyasha to smirk.)**

**Tsubaki's face contorted into a mask of pure rage.**

**"If that is your wish, so be it." She said as a purple glow began to emanate from her. "Now you shall deal with _me_ little Prince, and all the powers of _HELL!_"**

**Raising her arms to the sky, and clouds once again swirling about her form, she began to grow. Her face became elongated, her teeth extended beyond her jaw, her girth expanded and hardened into scales, and the sleeves of her robe stretched outward and became thin, taunt membranes.**

**Once more the clouds dispersed, allowing our heroes a good look at their opponent. They looked her up and down, taking in everything from the razor-like teeth to the sharp, pointed claws. There, standing before them and stretching her newly formed wings, stood the fiercest creature to ever walk the earth… a Black Dragon!**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Several of the girls let out small squeals and cling to their older siblings. Giggling, Kagome looks around and notices that her audience has grown considerably since she had begun telling her story to the children. Many of the adults had finished their tasks, and now stood behind the kids listening to her tale.**

**Blushing she clears her throat and says, "**OK. That's enough for tonight.**"**

**All of the children, and most of the adults, voice their opinions against this. Laughing, Kagome remains firm, reminding them that they all have an early morning tomorrow. Slowly they all begin to head toward their homes in twos and threes. When the last child leaves with her parents, Kagome turns to Sango and Miroku.**

**"**I guess it's our turn now,**"** **she says as she picks Shippo up and holds him, leaving with the others.**

**Now only Inuyasha remains, eyes following the retreating form of his friends. The whole time Kagome had been speaking, he had watched her. He noticed every facial expression she made from the way her eyes lit up with mirth to how they went steely with determination. Everything that she is was right there in her eyes. One had only but to look.**

**So many different emotions assaulted him whenever she was near. At first he had thought it was just because of her similarities to Kikyo, but now he wasn't so sure. He loved her, that much he knew, but what kind of love was it? She was a good friend, his best actually, but it wasn't that simple. He always worried about what she thought of him, it made his chest tighten, but what was the most confusing was how completely different from the love he had held for Kikyo it was. The love he held for Kikyo had been soft and gentle. He had been protective of her, yes, but had never felt the strong pull that he did with Kagome. She made him feel a million different things at once. Sure part of it was soft and gentle, but it was also exciting, nervous, blissful, frightening, and content. How fiercely protective he was of her at times, boggled even _his_ mind.**

**Shaking his head and trying to rid it of the headache that was starting to set in, Inuyasha decided to call a night. He would just have to try and puzzle this out again after the funeral. Trudging back to Kaede's hut, he softly crept inside, and after checking on her, settled himself into his corner to join them in slumber.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Kitsune – Fox Demon.**

**Hiraikotsu – Boomerang Bone.**

**Kazaana – Wind Tunnel or I have been told it also means Power of Buddha.**

**Hai - Yes/Yeah/OK**

**All right! Chapter 5 is done! Sorry for the wait folks. I've never tried to write an action sequence before, and I had to do it all by myself. So when you review please be gentle. Also, sorry for the LOTR references. I have been stuck on "The Two Towers" lately. Plus orcs just make good bad guys. This next one is going to be awesome! I mean it has a _Dragon_ in it. How can it not be? Also (by special request) I'm throwing in a _lot_ of fluff in both of the story lines. Enjoy! –Crimsonangel**

**P.S. I'm not asking for reviews this time people. It has been brought to my attention that I shouldn't "blackmail" you into giving me your opinion. So you don't have to review if you don't wish. I _will_ update as soon as the next chapter is finished, but I would _really_ like to hear from you.**

**A Special Thanks: To Stoke9 for their song "Kick Some Ass" that really helped me with this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6A: Of Funerals and Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no profit from this. Inuyasha was lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi, the greatest female manga artist and writer of all time. I also do not own any of the Movies, TV Shows, or other culture to which I occasionally make reference.

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! After many setbacks and media issues, the long awaited 6th chapter is here! Yay! This chapter was a bit of a challenge for me, so I really hope I'm not letting anyone down. I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Unfortunately writer's block has been a constant companion to me for most of this chapter. My jobs have also been demanding more of me lately. Thank you everyone for sticking with me this far. Your support means so much to me.

**A/N2:** Also a great big huge **Thank You** to everyone who helped me with this chapter.

**Note to My Readers:** Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. It is my very first. If you would be so kind as to review this when you are through, I would be so happy! If you do not like what I wrote or how I wrote it, please tell me why. I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong. Thank you again and enjoy!

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Sleeping Beauty: Feudal Style**

**Chapter 6: Of Funerals and Flowers**

**The sixth day dawns, and our group awakens to a dreary, overcast sky. Not surprisingly, the first thing everyone notices as they stretch and rub the sleep from their eyes is Inuyasha's absence. A collective sigh is given by all. The air is thick with emotion, and even their softly spoken "good mornings" sounded hollow. They all dress and follow Kaede out to the village square that, per Kaede's earlier instructions, has been turned into a picnic area of sorts. Many small woven straw mats have been set down to create one large mat, big enough to seat everyone in the village. Stacked around the edges of this giant mat were piles of cushions to be used as seating. As warranted on such an occasion, everyone gathered solemnly in the square. Once everyone had assembled, the ladies began bringing out the food they had prepared yesterday evening. Kaede was served and seated first, followed by Kagome. As soon as everyone, food in hand, had found seats, Kaede stood up to address the village.**

"Thank ye all for your help with the preparation yesterday, and for honoring my requests. I know this may seem a little strange to some of ye, but as this is my sister's second funeral, I have decided to change a few things**." Kaede pauses to take a breath. "**The first time we held service for my sister, it was truly a sad and uncertain time. I remember well the dark cloud that hovered over our village as the rituals were preformed and traditions held. I remember how, for years after her passing, we would visit her nearly every day to pray. Then slowly we began to rebuild our lives. I remember how we stood together against war and famine, and became strong once again. We guarded not only our homes and lands, but we also became guardians of Inuyasha's forest. In a way, we also guarded _him_, but do not tell him I said that**." Kaede laughs and several people chuckle.**

"Then the day came that we received a special visitor**," Kaede smiles at Kagome who blushes.** "And with her she brought many things, least of which was Mistress Centipede**." There were more chuckles, and even more blushing from Kagome. "**She also brought with her laughter, and a lust for life that we had forgotten. Then, not long after Inuyasha's revival, Urasue came and decimated my sister's grave, stealing her bones and grave soil. I left with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in pursuit, but arrived too late to stop what the ogress had planned. I watched helplessly as my sister was resurrected into a sham body made of clay. It was truly heartbreaking to learn that because of Naraku's treachery, my sister was unable to pass on peacefully. Now, after a year of wandering, she has finally gone home, and it is all thanks to Inuyasha and these wonderful young people**." Kaede holds her arms out to her sides, gesturing to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and a newly arrived Inuyasha, and smiles warmly at them.**

"Which brings me back to my original explanation. Kagome has informed me that there is a custom where she is from that is not much different from our own, in which the "wake" is not for mourning, but rather for celebrating one's life. I find this most appropriate given the circumstance, and wish to adopt it for this occasion**." Many people nodded their heads in agreement. "**The ceremony, however, will be held according to tradition. Thank you**." Kaede sat down and began to eat. **

**Soon everyone was eating and talking loudly. A few people even brought out some sake and began pouring it for Kaede, Inuyasha, and the group. Kagome waved hers off, saying that it wasn't a good thing for her to drink. Inuyasha seconded this and earned a few sits in the process, much to the amusement of his fellow travelers.**

**After the wake everyone followed Miroku up the stone steps to the temple and Kikyo's rebuilt shrine. Kaede walked along directly behind the monk, holding onto Kagome's hand. When they reached the top Miroku went to stand before the shrine, Kaede and Kagome stood to the left with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara standing behind them. When all the villagers had assembled, Miroku says a prayer over the shrine, blessing it. Then Inuyasha steps forward, withdrawing from his kimono Kikyo's robes, and hands them to Kaede. Kaede places them into a clay jar, and the jar is sealed with wax. She then starts to walk forward to place it into the shallow hole that has been dug at the foot of the alter, when she turns around and places the jar in Inuyasha's hands. **

"Kaede, I…**" Inuyasha began as he started to refuse.**

"She would have wanted it this way**," Kaede replied as she pressed the jar further into his palms. "**And so do I

**Overwhelmed, all he can do is nod. Swallowing hard, he walks over and reverently places her "remains" in their proper place and covers them with dirt. Miroku then pulls out a long sutra that is only used for formal/royal sendings. As he begins to read, one by one people begin to file pass the shrine. They approached, knelt, gave their traditional offering of incense, and paid their last respects to a woman who was much loved and respected. **

**When the last person had finished their goodbyes, Miroku stopped reading. This confused everyone, for there was still the final prayer to be said. As they looked on, he stepped to the side, turned to his left, and held his hand out. Just then Kaede stepped forward, still holding onto Kagome's hand. They watched in fascination as Kaede handed her, almost bridal style, to Miroku who pulled her directly in front of the alter. He then handed her his sutra, indicating the final prayer. **

**Kagome took it from Miroku and nodding to him, turned to face the alter. She then bowed and lit the single special stick of incense she had brought with her the last time she came through the well, and placed it in the middle of the offering jar. As the smell of sandalwood filled the air, she began to read. **

**At first she read softly, then with strengthening tones so that all around her could hear these words and draw comfort from them. As she read, Kagome began to radiate a soft blue light. Tears that she had refused to shed earlier made their way to the surface and spilled silently down her cheeks. She was not alone in this; almost every eye was filled or overflowing with tears as they listened to her words, swept away by memories of their departed priestess. **

**When she had finished reading, she bowed once again and offered up her own prayer, not only to the heavens but to Kikyo as well. Just then a small wind blows through the village, and a sense of peace and warmth envelopes them. Then the wind pulls in to surround Kaede and Inuyasha's group, finally stopping just around Kagome. It lingered there for several moments before fading away. Smiling, Kagome finally blinks open her eyes and whispers "**thank you**" in the direction of the alter so softly that not even Inuyasha could pick it up.**

**After a few moments of awed silence, the villagers all began to leave. Some headed home while most headed out into the fields to begin the day's work. However six lone figures and a two-tail remained behind, that is until a group of the village children came and dragged Kagome off to tell them the rest of her story. **

**The melancholy mood broken, the rest of the gang laughed and followed after Kagome and the children, joking about having to "rescue" her once again. Inuyasha however lingered behind, his mind confused and troubled, but also clear for the first time in a while. Finally he whispered something into the wind, and then turned and followed after everyone. If one had listened close enough, they would have heard the wind reply, "**Farwell to you as well Inuyasha. Be happy

**Following her scent, Inuyasha found Kagome once again seated beneath what he had decided to call her "story tree", surrounded by Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, Shippo, and all of the village's brats… um, children. With a graceful leap, he settled himself into the branches of said tree, just out of sight but close enough that he could both hear and see her.**

**Down below, Kagome smiled at the children. "**OK. Does everyone remember where we left off**?" She asked.**

Hai**!" The children all shouted together.**

That scary dragon showed up to eat them**," a little girl in the front row said softly as she clung to her older brother. **

**Smiling reassuringly at the child, Kagome said, "**Yes it did, but do you really think that our heroes would let us down**?" Sniffling the little girl shook her head. "**I didn't think so**," Kagome winked, and then glanced around at all the bright sets of eyes looking up at her. "**Is everyone ready to hear the rest**?" She asked.**

Hai**!" They all shouted excitedly.**

Is everyone _brave_ enough to hear the rest**?" She teased.**

Hai**!" They all shouted again. "**Hai**." The little girl said softly, hands tightening on her brother's sleeve.**

**Smiling, Kagome took a deep breath and launched into her story, barely missing a beat.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Her transformation complete, Tsubaki crashed down onto all fours and roared savagely. By this time Erii, and a still recovering Haru, had dismounted and joined Yueh at the front. As her roar rent the night, their horses whinnied in fright, and fought to free themselves from their bindings.**

**"Very impressive," Yueh taunted, "But if you think a little squeak such as that will frighten me, you've got another thing coming witch!"**

**(Several little girls giggle and a few of the boys let out cheers.)**

**Snarling with fury, the dragon once again rose up onto its hind legs, a glow forming within its slightly parted jaws, and then with a final arch of her neck she let loose a deadly blast of Dragon Fire, capable of incinerating almost anything instantly.**

**As the blast hit a great gray cloud formed, obscuring her view of her pray. A weak wind began to blow, slowly thinning out the smoke. The dragon's eyes swept to and fro, searching for her victims. Finally the smoke had cleared enough to start to see the place were they had been standing. Scanning the charred ground she came across what she had been looking for, and a howl of outrage escaped as she gazed upon their unharmed forms standing together within a translucent blue shield.**

**"Whew…" Momichi said wiping his brow. "I thought I was a goner there for a second. Thank you Haru."**

**"Don't thank me just yet," Haru said with a weak grin. "I can't hold it much longer…"**

**As soon as he finished speaking, the shield flickered and disappeared leaving them vulnerable to attack. Without a word Yueh rushed forward, sword drawn. Erii lingered just long enough to tell Momichi to look after Haru before she too joined the fight.**

**As Yueh ran, he raised his sword to strike. The dragon sees this, rises up onto her hind legs and comes crashing back down to earth, trying to crush him underfoot. She snarls and snaps at him as he quickly dodges her, flipping backwards away from her and turning on his free hand to land facing her once more.**

**(Inuyasha smiles fondly as he recalls using that very same move to escape from a three-tailed fox demon that Tsubaki had set upon him. Shaking his head, he wondered just _how_ closely Kagome had been watching him over the last year.)**

**Erii's shout of "Hiraikotsu" is heard as she throws her weapon at the dragon. It revolves through the air, but the dragon sidesteps it. The boomerang spins in a wide arch before coming back toward Erii. However this time the dragon is not quick enough to dodge the boomerang completely and it catches her left thigh, leaving a giant gash. The dragon roars and lashes out with her front claws. Erii throws her boomerang up in front of her, but is still thrown back by the force of the hit. Digging her heels into the ground she slows, and finally halts her momentum. The dragon rushes forward to press the attack, but then suddenly takes flight as three slashes of energy tear up the ground she once stood upon.**

**"You all right?" the Prince shouts as he sprints to her side.**

**"I'm fin…!" Erii's reply is cut off as Yueh wraps an arm around her waist and leaps back. A second later a blast of Dragon Fire hits the earth where they were.**

**"That was too close." The Prince growled as he set her on her feet again. "Do you think you can do something about her wings?"**

**"I should be able to if you can keep her attention off me until I release Hiraikotsu," Erii said.**

**Nodding, Yueh headed off toward the left while Erii slipped back into the trees. She circled around to the right side of the bridge and stood silently in the shadow of an elm, weapon at the ready, waiting for her opportunity to present its self. Finally the dragon made a swipe for the Prince and narrowly missed being hit by his counter attack. Stretching her wings out to their full capacity, she pulled herself higher into the air. As she reached back once more to draw herself further out of the Prince's range, Erii let loose her weapon.**

**"Hiraikotsu!"**

**The giant boomerang caught the dragon's right wing, swung around and came back through her left. The dragon plummeted to the ground, and landed amidst a cloud of dust. She emerged moments later, wings tattered and torn, snarling, eyes glowing as red as coals, terrible in her wrath. At the base of her neck a small orb shines brightly with a dark light. She opens her jaws as she prepares to fire a blast at the warrior when Yueh sends an attack her way, forcing her to retreat back to the edge of the bridge.**

**"Thanks for evening the odds," he says to Erii as they join up once more and charge forward.**

**The dragon recovers and lashes out at the closer of the two, knocking Erii back a step. Yueh takes advantage of her momentary distraction and slashes a wound deep into the dragon's foreleg, causing her to cry out in pain and shake her limb, scattering large droplets of black blood. The orb glowed again as she fired a blast at Yueh, growling as he dodged it.**

**As she readied another blast Erii let her weapon fly once again, this time catching her across the snout. Enraged, the dragon turned her blast toward the girl. Hiraikotsu having just returned, Erii was caught off balance when the blast hit and thrown into a large tree where she slid unconsciously to the ground.**

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

But…**" Shippo began. Kagome put her finger to his lips just as the kit was about to launch into another set of 20 questions.**

Kagome-sama **The little girl still clinging to her brother said softly.**

Yes dear **Kagome answered.**

Is… is the lady going to be all right

_How precious,_**" Kagome thought. "**Of course sweetie. She is very strong. She'll be ok soon

**The little girl smiled happily at Kagome, revealing her missing front tooth. Reaching over Kagome stroked the girl's hair a few times before returning to her story.**

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**The dragon, seeing her chance, launched herself at the helpless guardian. So intent on her victim was she that she failed to see the silver streak that flashed passed her and snatched the woman out from under her claws.**

**Stopping a safe distance away, the Prince placed her gently down next to the monk and fox child before turning back to face the dragon. The two of them watched as the Prince strode bravely out into the middle of the road leading to the bridge, while the dragon took up her place guarding it. Unsheathing his sword once more, the Prince held it before him as the two combatants studied one another.**

**Finally Yueh smirked and said, "It looks like it's just the two of us now. Let's get this over with shall we?"**

**Snarling her approval, the dragon charged forward firing a blast at the Prince. Using his sword as a shield, Yueh shoved the attack aside. The dragon then began fiercely dealing out blows, using not only her front claws and teeth, but also her bladed tail.**

**Nimbly evading her attacks, the Prince countered her hits and landed a few of his own. The monk and fox watched as soon the two of them became nothing more than a whirling ball of black and silver moving slowly toward the bridge.**

**Finally they broke apart and stood once again facing each other, Tsubaki having managed to stay between Yueh and his goal. Both combatants were breathing heavy and sporting several new cuts and scrapes.**

**Grinning, Tsubaki hissed at the Prince, "The sun is setting little Prince, and you are all alone. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that the one you love lays dying and you can't get to her?"**

**Baring his fangs, Yueh replied, "Can't get to her you say? You are the only thing standing in my way _beast_, and even alone I am still _more_ then a match for you!"**

**Roaring savagely, she lashed out with her tail, just managing to catch the Prince's shoulder and send him crashing back to the ground as he attempted to leap away.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**The children all gasped, while the little girl with the missing tooth whimpered and scooted even closer to her brother. However a small group of boys toward the back were discussing whether or not they thought the dragon should eat him. Making a mental note to keep an eye on those three, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome who was waiting patiently for the excited chatter to die down.**

**Several moments passed and still the children continued to talk amongst themselves, pondering the fate of the Prince. Starting to feel a little irritated, Inuyasha began debating whether he should yell at the little brats when Kagome finally put her finger to her lips and one by one they quieted.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**The Prince rolled over and over until he finally came to a rest some 30ft away from where he once stood. Tsubaki gave a howl of glee and began to advance toward the Prince.**

**"Yueh!" Momichi cried, as he watched the dragon stalk nearer to his fallen friend.**

**Stifling a groan the Prince pushed himself into an upright position, careful to avoid putting too much weight on his injured arm. As he tries to get his breath, the dragon fires another blast at him, which he barely manages to avoid by twisting out of the way on his other arm.**

**Skidding to a stop, Yueh leans heavily on his sword, breath coming in gasps and thinking quickly. "_Damn! I really need to find a way to stop that deadly breath of hers._"**

**(Everyone laughs, including Inuyasha.)**

**Another blast lands next to him, knocking him to the ground. Panting, the Prince tries to find a weakness in his opponent. Then he spots it. A little round jewel, imbedded about halfway up her neck, was starting to glow as she readied herself to fire again.**

**"_If I can just get rid of that jewel, then she would have no choice but to fight on _my _terms,_" Yueh thought desperately.**

**Shoulder bleeding, he takes to his feet again just as Tsubaki fires. The Prince dodges her attack, puts on a burst of speed, and before the dragon has a chance to react, stabs her through the jewel in her neck. There is a loud bang and a flash of light that sends both combatants flying as the jewel neatly cracks in half.**

**Angery and bleeding, Tsubaki tries to fire at him, but can't seem to get more than a faint glow from the broken jewel. Relief flooded through the Prince as the dragon's frustrated roar echoed loudly throughout the small clearing.**

**Pulling himself up once again, Yueh watched as the heavily injured Tsubaki struggled to rise, thick black blood oozing down her neck. Bleeding and fatigued, the Dragon finally managed to regain her footing and stood on quaking legs facing the Prince, still determined to thwart him at all costs.**

**The two opponents contemplated one another as they stood trying to muster up what was left of their strength for what they both knew would be the final blow. Whoever was left standing at the end of this last, desperate attack would be the victor.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Wow! So sorry to do this folks, but this chapter is just _way_ too long. So I'm afraid I'm going to be ending it here for now. Don't worry, things are going smoothly again, and I should have Part 2 out to you within the next month. (Fingers crossed!) A BIG Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me through this, and thank you to all of my new readers!! I hope to hear from you soon.

- Crimsonangel


	7. Author

To my loyal readers,

I'm very sorry to have to be writing this. November 9th, 2008 my home was destroyed in a fire started by one of the units in my complex. My computer, along with everything else, was a total loss. All of my files for all of the stories I have been working on were on that computer and my thumb drive. I did manage to recover my thumb drive, but it is stuck in its half melted case and I don't know if it will work. So I'm sorry to say that if it does not work I will have to start from scratch with chapter 6b. I will understand if you decide to stop reading my fics. Thank you for your support.

-Crimsonangel23


	8. Author 2

Dear Readers,

I have decided to start working on this story once again. It has now been almost two years since the fire happened, and I think I should be able to make progress now. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this. I will do my best to have the next chapter up and running as soon as I can. When I post the new chapter, I will delete each of these author's notes. Thank you. -Angel


End file.
